Heartstrings
by Stitches626
Summary: At 17 years old, everything in Elsa Winters' life has been the same. Same house, same family, same school. But what happens when her parents send her and her sister to boarding school? This is a story about accepting changes and expecting the unexpected. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1: Changes

My mother said that the only thing in this world that never changes is change itself. She said that our life would constantly change; nothing ever stays the same.

I was never a believer of this, in my 17 years of existence I haven't had anything change except maybe on my body; you know puberty. I mean that's just a natural occurrence so it doesn't count.

I have lived on the same house, same neighborhood, had the same friends, same parents, same sister and I can't be any happier.

That is what I thought, but life says otherwise.

"Leaving?" I shouted out, which, let me tell you is uncharacteristic for me, so imagine how shocked I am right now.  
"Your dad decided to have a worldwide reach for our company so he will be traveling around the world to make negotiations with possible partners," my mother says.  
"And you're going with him?"  
"Yes. I handle our finances, I have to honey."  
"And we're going too? Me and Anna?"  
"No, of course not, you have to continue school!"  
I let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, great! For a second there I thought we had to leave everything behind."  
"Well," she pats my shoulders yet trying to avoid eye contact. "We're sending you and Anna to boarding school."  
In my shock I stood up, my eyes widening. "What?" I shout at my mother again. _Sorry mother_.  
"We're sending— "  
"No I don't want to hear that again." I turn away from her, crossing my arms around my chest.  
"We just thought it would be the best option for you and your sister," she holds out her hands and place them on both my shoulders, rubbing them lightly to calm me down. "Your cousin Rapunzel goes to that school, it'll be fun Els."  
"Can't we stay in this house and in our school? That would be fun too," I face her again. "Besides it's my last year in high school; I can't start over again when I'm on my Senior year mother. Everybody probably already know each other on that school and I'll be the weird new girl or worse, I'll become an outcast! Is that what you want for me mother?" I exaggerated on that a bit, but I made my point. It's nice to be in the same school as my cousin but I am perfectly fine with what I had here and the last thing I wanted was to leave them behind.  
She looks away from me again. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and faces me again with big apologetic eyes looking through me. "Maybe it's time for a little bit of change Elsa," she says.

I wince when she says change. I never wanted change, not now, not ever.

"Also, your father already made arrangements, and he mortgaged our house to pay for our overseas plans," she continues.  
"So, you're telling me that you and Papa are sending me and Anna to an uncharted territory by ourselves while you guys travel around the world." I can feel my throat tightening as I speak. "Gee, thanks mother!" I surprise myself with my sarcasm, which I don't normally do. I have been doing a lot of unElsa-like things today. I go on and turning on my heel, went up to my room, slammed the door behind me.

Call me melodramatic but this was it, things were going to change and I, Elsa Winters, a firm believer that there were no such things as change, was going to have her life turned upside down in a blink of an eye.

I sunk into my bed, back against the sheets and stared blankly at the ceiling. A small tear dropped from my eyes, followed by another and another. They just keep on coming.

I bawl my eyes out thinking how I'd be leaving all these things that I grew up with just because my parents wanted to be richer.

There was a light knock on my door, and my sister, Anna, peeks from it.  
_Remind me to lock the door after storming out like that._  
I turn away from her, not wanting her to see my puffy eyes.  
"Elsa?" she softly calls out.  
"Go away Anna."  
"Hey Elsa," her voice was shaky and about to crack. "Is it true? Are they really leaving us? And our house? And school?"  
I turn around and see my precious little sister in tears and it broke my heart. The last thing I wanted was to see her cry like this.  
I got up from my bed, burying her into a warm embrace. I could feel her heaving so I lightly rub her back.

I was such an idiot to tell her to go away, she was going to be the most affected on this news. She was the closest to our parents and she has more friends here than I do. Saying good byes would be harder for her to do than me.

"Don't worry Anna, I will be here," I say. "I won't leave you."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

* * *

It was a month after that awful news and the dreaded life changing event was finally happening.

We sent our parents off at the airport first before we headed out to our new school. We were advised to be at school a week before the semester started but we insisted on spending those days to be with our parents at our house before anything else. Hence, we ended up going to our new boarding school a day before the start of semester. Exciting, right?

Not!

Definitely not.

It was already quite dark when we arrived at Corona. Corona was supposed to be a 2-hour drive from our hometown Arendelle, yet it turned to 4 hours since Anna wanted to stop by a few of her friend's houses. And by few I meant a lot.

The car stops at a huge beautiful castle-like building. The sign by the entrance wrote:

**Walt Disney Dormitories**

Apparently this was the Academy's dormitory for girls; from the outside I quite like the vibe from the place. Not bad for first impressions.

We were standing at the front of the dormitory, bags in hand. We simultaneously sighed, looking at each other, forcing smiles from our mouths. Our cousin, Rapunzel, was the one who made arrangements to our dorms so we had to wait for her. I grabbed my phone to text her that we've arrived.

I text her, _Punz we're here outside the dorms. Where r u? xx Elsa_

She texts back, _On my way out! xoxo Punzie_

I return my phone back on my pocket and look at the building in front of us.  
Just then, our cousin Rapunzel come out from the building running excitedly towards us and almost knocking me off my feet as she crushes me with a hug. "Elsa!" she shrieks. "Anna!" she goes on to hug Anna, while I try to catch my breath.  
"You're both finally here! I'm so excited!"

_Clearly._

"Yay. Me too." I say in a dry, sarcastic tone, which Rapunzel did not notice and was still smiling widely at us all giddy and happy.  
Anna elbows me, not happy of my sarcasm. I too wasn't pleased of my tone. I sound mean and bitchy; I hated myself for saying that. I am not usually a sarcastic person! I loathe sarcasm, but with all things that has happened, I became this loathsome bitter potato.

"Are these all your bags?"  
"Nope, we have more, they're gonna be dropped off by a helicopter flying over soon."  
I did it again, please kill me now. My cousin was being so nice and I was being so mean to her.  
Rapunzel blinked twice trying to figure out what I said, while I earned another elbow from my little sister.

Strike two for Elsa Winters! Woot! Woot!

"She meant, this is the only bags we have Punz," Anna points out. "Sorry, Elsa's just a little touchy right now with everything you know."  
My jaw drops and I look at my sister. _I am not!_ I scream on my mind.  
"It's fine," Rapunzel still bubbly. She looks back and calls out someone, "Eugeneee! Come help us with the bags!"  
An auburn haired guy with a goatee walked towards us, "This is my boyfriend Eu-"  
"Flynn Rider, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said cutting Punzie off.

_Rude._

But I swore Punzie called him a different name earlier, but whatever.  
I eyed Rapunzel but she just brushes it off. "These are my cousins, Elsa and Anna Winters!"  
He holds out his hand and gives us a weird smile.  
I just nod and say, "Pleasure."

_Not really_.

Anna not wanting to make it awkward shake his hand, being the friendly Anna that she was.

I wouldn't say I was unfriendly, I am just not the type to make friends right here and there. I rather prefer to get to know the person first before deciding to get close to them or not. And no, I'm not judgy, I'm just observant and I want to be surrounded by people that don't make me want to shoot myself in annoyance. Take Gaston for example, Sopphomore year, biology class; he kept on flexing his muscles in front of me with arrogance plastered all over his face. His presence annoyed the hell out of me, especially his constant boasting of how fine of a man he was, which trust me he was not. He was just some jock jacked up with so much steroids. I miraculously lasted a week in the same class with him before switching to zoology and took up biology the next term.

The things I do to avoid killing myself from annoyance.

Flynn grabs our bags and goes ahead inside the dorms.  
"Are guys allowed inside our dorm?" I ask. I don't have much knowledge with dormitories but as far as I know ours was a 'girls only dorm' and I assume guys are not allowed inside.  
"Yes, only until 9 p.m. though, they aren't allowed to stay past that."

"Well that's just enough time," Anna cheers.  
My eyes widens hearing what she just said.

"Anna!"  
"What? I'm 16 Elsa," she explains with a big duh painted on her face. "Plus no parents here, which means we can finally meet boys!"  
"Not what we're here for Anna."  
She just stuck her tongue out at me, and runs ahead from us.  
Just imagining Anna with a boy just makes my head hurt. I don't think my baby sister is ready to have a relationship yet or will ever be for that matter.

Rapunzel walking by my side just giggles and rests her arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Elsa, boys here at our school are quite decent I can promise you that."  
I just sighed as we stepped into the elevator. The problem was not the decency of the boys; the problem was my sister is thinking of getting a freaking boyfriend!

Rapunzel pushes the button for the 3rd floor and I feel like I want to hurl, not from the movement of the elevator but the thought of my baby sister canoodling with some guy.

My thoughts were still at Anna and boyfriend when we got on our room.

We were greeted by a girl with a wild curly red hair. "Hey lassies welcome to Walt Works Academy!" she says with a distinctly thick Scottish accent. She sounded like one of those characters from Game of Thrones that Anna used to watch. I remembered how she continuously ranted about the final episode. I don't blame her though; I thought the writers rushed the final season of that show.

"This is Merida Dunbroch," Punzie stands beside the redhead introducing her to us, "she's my roommate and will be yours too from now on!"  
"This is Elsa," she goes on gesturing to me and then to my sister, "and Anna."  
"Hi," I say.  
"I love your hair!" Anna comments.  
"Thanks, tried to keep it as wild as I can." She jokes, obviously aware of her untamed hair.

I looked around the room and surprised at how spacious it is. The two bunk beds were at the corners of the room with a long study table at the middle. There was also a couch by the window where I see my self spending a lot of time on. At our left was a door to our bathroom which was also huge and we had a tub. On the right was a door to our separate closet which was like a mini mall, think Princess Dairies 2, our closet was like Amelia's, remote controlled compartments and all.  
When my parents said this was a prestigious boarding school they never mentioned, large dorm rooms and automated closets!

"I was glad we weren't assigned new roommates before Uncle Agnarr called me about you guys transferring here," Rapunzel ushers us inside.  
"You haven't had roommates besides yourselves?" Anna asks, also quite overwhelmed by our new room, her eyes scanning every part of it.  
"We had, but Cindy and Aurora graduated last year so it's just us now," Merida answers her.  
"So I guess my job here is done?" Flynn now free from our bags, walks towards the door.  
Rapunzel follows him, "Thanks hon."  
Anna and I also say our thanks. Guess I was too harsh on the guy; he did bring out all our bags up here without an ounce of complaint, one point for Flynn Rider on my tolerable guys list.

"So I'll leave you girls to catch up, and I'll see you in class tomorrow Blondie." Flynn says ready to leave.  
Punzie gave him a quick peck in the cheek and said goodbye.  
Anna squeals at the PDA.  
I shudder at the sight of that. Merida and I quickly say in unison, "Ew, barf!" Seems like I share this thought with her, for a while I assumed girls here only came to this school to get boys. No offense to my cousin though, but it just strikes me that way with what I had seen so far. _Hmm maybe I am judgy._  
"And Rider," Merida calls out at the now leaving Flynn. "I hope you get rid of that god-awful squirrel on your chin!"  
"I will, as soon as you return that mane on your head to the lion it belonged too, it must be feeling chilly right now being stripped off his precious mane." He fires back earning a laugh from everybody in the room except for Merida.  
"Oh fuck off Fitzherbert!" she shouts, clearly annoyed.  
"You started it Dunbroch," and then he disappears into the elevator.  
"Well that was fun," another sarcastic bomb shoots out from my mouth. _Shit_.  
"You should see her with Hiccup, its way worse," Punzie says as she sat on her bed.  
"Hiccup, that's a person?" I ask.  
Merida laughs at my question. "Yeah I know right, I mean who names their son Hiccup." She continues to laugh her socks off.  
"It's a Viking thing; his family is like this descendant of Vikings. So long story short, his name is Hiccup and he's Merida's victim of torture," Rapunzel giggles.  
"Was, but now the guy fights back. Dunno where he got the balls to." Merida shruggs and climbs up to her bunk.  
"Prolly just sick of your teasing Mer, and he got a girlfriend too!"  
"Is everybody at this school in a relationship or something?" I growl as I fall into my bed.  
"Or something," Merida says.  
"Can't wait to get my own boyfriend," Anna says in a sing-a-song tone while opening up her bags.  
I throw a pillow hitting her in the face. And everybody giggled away.

The day ended with me and Anna arranging our clothes in the closet, putting up other things in our own studies and making our beds. It was surprisingly tiring, not to brag and sound like a spoiled princess but we usually have other people doing these for us. Our family is quite well-off so brings me to question why my parents needed to go overseas. But there was no hope in dwelling into what's already happened. I have a bigger problem to face tomorrow, first day of school.

_Great, _

_Just great._

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." I say as I move the stick I placed as a hand for the snowman I built for Anna._

"_I love you Olaf!" she hugs the snowman._

_A snowy day outside the Winters abode is like an early Christmas for us._

_I closed my eyes for a while feeling the winter breeze around me._

"_Elsa catch me!" I hear Anna call out._

_I whip my head to her direction and I see her atop of this tall slope propping herself to slide down. Before I could do anything she already slides down, I could see her sliding towards a tree. I panicked and ran towards the end of the slope hoping to catch her before she crashes to the tree._

_I was too late; she hit her head on the tree and fell unconscious._

_I hold her, trembling and crying. "Mama, Papa!" I call out to my parents._

"_Elsa, what did you do!" my father says as he got on the scene._

"_I-I didn't catch her. I was a bad sister!" I bawl out._

"_It's alright honey we'll get to the hospital. She'll be fine." My mother hugs me tightly._

"_I'm sorry Anna."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

My eyes flashes open, and I look to my phone. It was still 5:45 a.m. "That wretched dream again," I sigh.

I am usually an early riser, force of habit. Our previous school used to start at 7 a.m. which meant we had to wake up as early as 5. Anna never really liked this and it was painfully hard to get her up every morning, I sometimes would have to drag her out of bed to avoid being late.

But this school surprisingly starts quite late, 9 a.m. to be exact.

I had set my alarm to 7 but my body was faster than my alarm. I went on to get ready, took a bath and fixed my hair.

By 6:30 Punzie got up. "Good morning Elsa, you're up early." She muffles as she gets out off her bed.

"Force of habit," I reply shortly. I was not being mean, I was braiding my hair and I need to concentrate on that. I just hear Rapunzel giggle as she went in to the bathroom.

_Damn, that girl really likes to giggle._

At 7, I try to wake Anna up. "Anna, get up. You have to get ready so we can grab our breakfast."

She sits on her bed eyes still closed, her chin resting on her right hand. "I'm up, I'm—"

And she gets back to snoring.

I got down from her bunk, still talking, "Come on Anna, it's the first day of school, we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, it's the feast day," she mumbles drowsily.

And in a sudden realization she shoots up from her bed, "it's first day of school!" she shrieks followed by a loud 'eep!' that wakes Merida up from across the corner.

Anna bolts down from our bunk bed and goes straight to the bathroom.

"Did I just hear someone dying?" Merida sleepily goes down from her bed and joins me in the couch. "Seriously, is your sister this loud every morning?"

"Mostly."

"Hey Elsa, can you braid my hair too? It's kinda hard to do by myself," Rapunzel asks turning away from her vanity, facing me.

I look at her long ass hair that runs until her ankle, she should really think about cutting a couple of inches from that. I smile a little to her and go on to do her hair.

"Braid my hair too Elsa!" an ecstatic Anna got out from the shower for after about 5 minutes in.

"You take quick baths little Winters, I like that," Merida grins as she goes to the bathroom next.

"Force of habit," she giggles.

"5 minutes is already quite long for her, she used to do it under a minute." I matter-of-factly say.

Rapunzel trying to twist her head to join in the conversation, "and you get clean after that short time?"

"Hey, don't move your head."

She apologizes and faces her vanity again.

We had our breakfast down at the dorm's canteen before heading out. I ask to stop by at this small café beside our dorm called, Wonderland Café. I have a gut feeling that this would be a long day, so I'ma need my caffeine to push through it.

I like the ambiance inside the café. I marvel at the vintage style interior and the whimsical decorations in the walls plus it had a huge bookshelf full of old books. _Heaven! _I thought.

I proceed to order a large mocha latte, while Anna had a regular sized choco drink. My sister is not a big fan of coffee, she says it makes her jumpy.

Punzie opted for milk tea, and Merida ordered a donut, the girl must've been still hungry.

To my dismay, we exit the café as soon as we had our order. But I will be back for sure!

We got into the high school's main building with 10 minutes to spare. I look around as students wander around the hallway, chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

"So, since the three of you are all Seniors, I'm off to the Juniors hall to get to know my own peers," Anna squeals excitedly. "I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"You know where to go Anna?" Rapunzel ask.

"Yeah, just go straight, right?"

"Across from here Anna," Merida corrects, her pointing out the right direction.

"Right, I knew that." She then bolts off and yelled, "Bye!"

I sigh, "She worries me."

"She'll be fine Els, anyway, what do you have for first period?" Rapunzel grabs my class schedule before I could even answer her.

"Hmm, we have the same classes in the afternoon," she continues to read my schedule. "I see you have World Lit for first and French for second, interesting. So I guess we won't be seeing each other 'til lunch." She gives me back my schedule list. "Piece of advice, Mr. Weasleton, the one handling World Lit spits whenever he talks so better take the seat farthest from him."

I laugh when she said, Weasleton. "Pretty sure I think his name is Weselton and sure, I'll keep that in mind, thanks Punz."

Merida props her backpack on her back and gives both me and Punzie a pat in the back. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you ladies but I have AP Econ waiting for me, Fiona isn't really fond of late comers so gotta bolt!" She says and bids us goodbye. Apparently we also don't have morning classes together. So I'm basically alone for the first half on my first day, great just great.

"Well, I'll be on my way too Els. I have Music Theory for first period; have to head to the music building."

This school is amazingly huge; the main buildings are specifically for, well, main classes such as; Science, Math, English, Laboratory classed and others. All music classes are done in the music building separate from here; Physical Education classes are done in either the gym or in the school field.

"Just go right from here and straight to the edge to find the World Lit room Els,"

"Okay, thanks Punz."

* * *

I give my transfer papers to Mr. Weasleton, I mean Weselton, crap it's stuck in my head. He welcomes me to the class and I swear I could see bits and pieces of his saliva in the air as he spoke, Rapunzel was right about that. "Your grades are impressive Ms. Winters, I hope to see great things from you in this class," he says trying to sound impressed but ended up just sounding like a sour old man. "You may go and find a seat."

And I do so. The classroom was already almost full when I got in, but thankfully the back-most seat near the window was still empty.

The school bell rings and I feel my stomach turn as soon as I got on my seat.

_God, am I this nervous? Prolly just had too much caffeine, should've opted for regular sized mocha latte rather than large. But I'm fine. I'm okay._

Weasleton started classes a while later with the seat next to me to be the only vacant seat. This is perfect, don't need to interact with anyone just yet, and I smiled to myself.

"So wonderful of you to join us this morning Mr. Frost," Weasleton greets dryly.

My head shoots up to see the latecomer.

A lean boy with a slightly disheveled snowy-white hair has entered the classroom, his hand scratching the back of his head. He has a playful grin on his face as he talked. "Sorry Sir had an encounter with a deer this morning."

I swear his voice sounds a lot like Chris Pine, not that I'm fangirling or anything, he's just one of my favorite Chris's in Hollywood, I mean Hello he was gorgeous in Princess Diaries 2! And he's a wonderful Steve Trevor in Wonder Woman and he played a perfect Captain Kirk in Star Trek. Oh did I mention he sings as well? He already has such an enthralling voice when he speaks but when he sang Agony in Into the Woods, that was just so damn beautiful!

So yeah I'm fangirling a bit. But hey, a girl can fangirl on her own too you know.

"A deer within the school grounds Mr. Frost? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm telling the truth sir, there was really—"  
"Save the excuses Frost, I would've let you off if you just said you woke up late, now go find a seat!"

"I woke up late sir."

"Too late for that now Frost, off to your seat and I'll see you later after classes, in detention."

"What?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No sir," he scoffs and goes to the only seat available, next to mine.

"Remind me never to make Weasletown angry. It felt like it was raining on my face as he talked," he was wiping his face as he takes his seat.

I couldn't hold back a chuckle at what he said.

When he made aware of my presence he quickly turns to me. I could feel him staring from my side, I tried to ignore it but it was really bothering after some time.

I spin my head to face him and raise an eyebrow. "What? Do I look like the deer you encountered this morning?"

He throws his head back as he chuckled at my question, "Hardly."

He studies my face as he stops laughing, "hmm, let's see platinum blonde hair, pale skin, light freckles, you must be one of Punzie's cousins. Anna? Elsa? No wait, Anna!" he snaps his fingers like he got the right answer, _clearly not._

"Elsa."

"Right, I said Elsa didn't I?" he had this goofy grin on his face. It was cute, he was cute. Dammit.

But he screams trouble, so nope.

He holds out his hand to me as he introduces himself in this smooth Casanova tone, "Jackson Overland Frost, pleased to meet you Elsa." Damn, he really sounds like Chris Pine.

_Keep it cool Elsa._

I eyed his hand and then him and turn my face back in front to listen to Weasleton's lesson. "Pleasure," I say.

"Quite a cold Princess we have here don't we," I could feel a smirk from his tone.

I just rolled my eyes.

Class was about to end when Jackson Overland Frost goes and talks to me again. "So tell me what makes a girl like you this icy huh?" he flashes me with his winning smirk once again. "Let me guess, crazy ex-boyfriend?"

I just rolled my eyes and shrug, he was talking nonsense.

"Ah, you probably never had a boyfriend before."

My head turns to him, my eyes looking ready to pop out.

"Bull's eye!" he grins.

"My relationships are none of your concerns," I try to keep myself calm.

"You probably scare them away with this cold exterior of yours Princess."

I jolt up from my seat and scream in annoyance, "don't talk like you know me!"

"I don't believe I was ever talking about you Ms. Winters." Weasleton say, clearly angry from my display of raging anger.

"I apologize, Mr. Weasleton. Uhm I mean Mr. Weselton sir."

_Crap._

I could hear Frost laughing from my side and my classmates were silently chanting 'ooh'

"I-I…"

I could see Weasleton's eyebrows meeting with his scrunched up nose. "We'll get to know each other better Ms. Winters, later, in detention."

I lower my head and sit back down.

"Well what do you know, detention buddies!"

I shoot him death glares before getting all my things back on my bag.

"Hey what's the hurry Princess?"

The bell rang as soon as he spoke again and I got out of my seat and out of the classroom before he could finish keeping his stuffs.

_Detention in my first day of school, perfect! What a perfect way to start my Senior year no thanks to that fucking Smooth Criminal! Curse that snow-haired Michael Jackson. So what if he sounds like Chris Pine, he's no Lord Nicholas Devereaux, not even a Captain Kirk or Steve Trevor. I swear to God if I ever see his grinning face again I'll be plucking out those teeth of his faster that he can say 'hee-hee'_

I was stomping through the hallways to get to my next class, face all crumpled up to a frown.

"You know you should really smile more, it would look great on you." A familiar crooning voice said from my right ear.

I roll my eyes for a millionth time today and let out a fairly audible 'ugh'

Finally arriving to my next class, I scan for a vacant seat, quickly grab the first one I saw. Michael Jackson himself took the empty seat next to mine still wearing that goofy grin.

Annoyed, I finally turn to him. "Are you following me?"

"Believe me or not Princess, I too, take French, Senorita." He winks.

"Listen here MJ, two things," I lift my right hand curled up in a fist, He backs away for a bit thinking I would punch him. I'm not that violent. Yet.

"First," index finger up, "Senorita is Spanish not French you schmuck. Second," middle finger up forming a V sign with my index finger, "Get me in trouble again and I'll personally cut out your tongue, capishe?" I move both fingers together miming scissors cutting.

He laughs hysterically, "I was joking on that Senorita part, I'm not an idiot Princess, Geez! Relax. Why are you so uptight?"

I didn't answer him, I glared instead. He kept quiet for a while, cleared his throat and talks again.

_God does this guy ever shut up?_

"So MJ? Where'd that come from?"

_Michael Jackson. _I laugh on my mind.

"Mr. Jackson."

"Huh. That's creative. But I prefer my friends to call me simply as Jack."

"So, we're friends now? You're getting way ahead of yourself Frost."

"Hmm, seatmates then?" he grins again.

_Fuck, does his mouth do anything else except grin?_

"Would you please stop grinning like that, it's getting annoying."

"Really? Most girls usually blush whenever I grin like this."

"I'm not most girls." I could feel my stomach churn again, this time it's not caused by nerves. _Ugh._

He chuckles again, "Apparently."

He opens his mouth again obviously still wanting to continue talking, but I'm still bothered by my stomach weirdly acting up to tolerate him. "Would it be too much to ask if you just keep your mouth shut throughout the class?"

"What do I get if I do so?"

I turn my attention up front as I saw our French teacher arrive. "I'll consider getting acquainted with you."

"Deal."

* * *

I channeled my inner flash and ran out of class as soon as the bell rang. I headed straight to the ladies room knowing my iffy feeling wasn't normal. As soon as I got into the bathroom stall, I was greeted by a red friend. What a great day to have my period, thank you for your wonderful choice of day to arrive.

Thankfully though I always bring emergency tampons.

Well this explains my mood and sudden out of character outbursts this morning.

_Curse you womanhood!_

I was spatting all sorts of curses in my head as I walk to the school cafeteria. I looked around for my cousin or Anna or Merida after I got my lunch and saw the familiar blonde sitting at the table by the fountain with her goateed boyfriend and what do you know, Michael Jackson himself is with them smirking around.

_Fun._

Rapunzel spotted me from afar and waves at me, telling me to join them. I paint on an unpleasant smile as I join them. I could feel Frost grinning in front of me.

"So," Rapunzel cheers. "How was your first two classes Els?"

I take one spoonful of my lunch, look at her with a smile and say, "hmm let's see, I got the most annoying seatmate who doesn't know when to shut up and oh did I mention that same seatmate got Weasleton to give me detention? Isn't it just wonderful?" I clinch my teeth as I glance at Jack choking on his food trying to hold his laughter and I take another spoonful of food.

_Yes, I am hungry and angry. I'm hangry god dammit!_

"You got what now?" the confused Rapunzel asks.

"Let me guess does your seatmate's name rhyme with Frackson Jost?" Flynn mockingly asks eyeing the chuckling Jack.

Rapunzel smacks Jack's back making him cough. "You got my cousin a detention?" she fumes at him. "Jackson Overland Frost you are inconceivable!" she smacks him again. I chuckled at his pain, call me sadistic or anything but this was amusing. Flynn seems to agree with me who's also laughing aloud.

"Hey it wasn't my fault she called Weasletown 'Weasleton' out loud." He tries to save himself.

"You did?" Rapunzel's questioning eyes hovering over my face.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you Winters," Flynn still chuckling.

"I only spurted it out because Snowy here was pushing my buttons."

"Ha-ha Snowy, good one there Princess!" he grins.

"Ack!" Rapunzel smacks him again.

"Why do I hear pain and I'm not there causing it?" Merida appears from my back with her lunch and proceeds to sit beside me.

"Jack annoyed Elsa throughout first and second period and got her detention." Punzie says and smacks him again.

Merida flicks his forehead earning a big 'ouch' from Jack. "Jeezus Merida, is your finger made of iron or something, that freaking stings!"

Flynn and I just laugh at his misery.

"Okay, okay. I get it! I'm sorry for getting Princess here in trouble." Frost growls as Merida was preparing to flick him again.

"What's with all this ruckus guys?" A scrawny boy appears sitting beside Jack. His voice sounding like he was still going through puberty. "Damn Jack what happened to your forehead? It's blazing red."

"Dunbroch happened."

The whole table laughs at him, but the lanky kid just snickers.

"Hey Hic, what's wrong dude? You seem down," Flynn asks noticing his dejected friend from the side.

"Nothing Flynn just had an off day."

Hiccup? Oh the guy we were talking about last night, I realize. "So you're Hiccup? The Viking descendant?" I couldn't help but ask.

Everybody snorted, Hiccup was stunned yet he answers me, "Uh-huh, and you are?"

"Oh, this is my cousin Elsa, you know the one I told you about, the one with the sister." Rapunzel says.

"Right, you did mention that." He holds out his hand across the table to shake mine, "Hiccup Haddock, III nice to meet you Elsa."

"Same here," I shake his hand.

"Take note Els, he's the third so there had been 2 other people named Hiccup before him." Merida teases.

"Shut up Dunbroch!"

"What's wrong with you Haddock, on your period or something?"

I wince when she said period and I swear Jack saw how I reacted and flashed me a knowing smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him which has seemed to be my unconscious response to him with whatever he does.

"Don't start with me cotton ball."

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it Skeletar?"

And thus, they started to bicker.

I got a bit concerned when they did so I turn to the people in front of me and ask, "Aren't you guys gonna stop them or something?"

"Don't worry Els, this happens all the time." Flynn assures me.

"Yeah, it stops in a while Princess." Jack adds.

I frown at him, still not thrilled to be in the same table with him. It seems to finally register to him how annoyed I was and he looks away.

About 30 minutes has passed on lunch time and everyone on my table was talking peacefully when I remember, _Anna!_

God how could I forget about my sister! I quickly retrieve my phone from my pocket and text Anna.

_Anna, where r u? What about lunch? xx Elsa_

She quickly replies,

_I'm with friends, don't worry. Sorry didn't text you beforehand, I forgot. Luv u! xx Anna_

I breathe a sigh of relief as I read her message.

10 minutes 'til classes resume we all headed back to the main building. All six of us had the same classes the whole afternoon; Drama, Chem, Global studies and English II.

In class, I was glad Jack was no longer sitting beside me. He was at the back with Hiccup while I had Merida with me across them. Punzie took the seat behind us with Flynn.

The classes finished off without anyone getting a detention and with a calmer Elsa Winters. Big thanks to probably one of the best teacher I have encountered, Professor Genie, our Global studies teacher. He made the class really fun and he was actually really funny!

On our way out from English II, Jack walks beside me. "So, excited for detention Princess?"

"Thrilled Frost," I roll my eyes again. Seriously this has become a weird habit.

He chuckles, "keep that up and you'll be cross eyed by the end of the week."

I push him aside as we arrived back at Weasleton's classroom. I sit at the same seat I had earlier today, and to my surprise Jack took the seat next to mine.

"Well this is surprising; you're sitting next to me again." I say dryly.

He raises an eyebrow and gives me a sly smirk. "Missed me Princess?"

"In your dreams Frost," I elbow him and again roll my eyes. He's right, judging from the amount of eye rolls I do, I will most likely get cross eyed by the end of the week.

Just then, Mr. Weasleton arrived and we spent an agonizing hour at detention.

As detention finished, I quickly stood from my chair making my way out the classroom. I'm dying to be in bed right now with cramps creeping its way on my body. But before I could walk towards the hallway, I felt someone's arms snaking onto my waist and I swear I caught a whiff of mint in the air.

I turn and I see Jackson Frost himself with his arms around my waist.

"Hey what are you—"

"Don't move Princess I'm trying to save you here." He was looking straight and not at me.

I notice how he had just his t-shirt on right now.

_Wasn't he wearing a blue hoodie a second ago?_

I look down and his hoodie was wrapped around my waist.

He pushes his face near my left ear to whisper, "You have a bit of a red spot on your back Princess."

_Damn his voice is really cool, and when he whispered oh man, total eargasm, and that minty scent, is that his shampoo?_

_Wait, hold on._

I snap from my daze and comprehend what he said.

_Shit._

I open and close my mouth like a fucking trout trying to put out words. I can feel blood rising to my cheeks; I was flushed, red as a tomato.

"Hey, it's alright. No one saw it, just me." He gives me a reassuring smile.

"Come on, let's go. I'll walk you to you dorm." He softly ruffles my hair and gestures me to walk. I follow suite.

We walk side by side going out the main building. I keep putting together words in my head to say to him, but I didn't know what to say, as outspoken as I was earlier today, I turned mute after this embarrassing situation. I keep glancing to my side, trying to see if I could find the right words to say. But I just end up getting flustered whenever I look at him. Oddly enough though, he was being so calm about it, being quiet and all.

We were almost at the dorm and I just couldn't let this go without saying anything to him. I take a deep breath, stop walking and grab the hem of his shirt that stops him from also walking. He turns to me, "What's wrong Princess?"

I let go if his shirt, and fidget for a while. _Crap, this is a first for me. I never fidget god dammit!_

"I-uhm..." I let out a big sigh and look straight at him. "I'm sorry for being mean this morning, I overreacted and you became a victim of my moody outbursts."

"Its fine, already forgotten," he grins again.

"Sorry for saying crap about your grin, it's actually cu—" I was about to say cute when I realize_, too much Elsa, way too much information._

He laughs a little covering his stupid grin with the back of his hand.

"—cunning, it's quite cunning," I avert my gaze from his as I feel my cheeks burning again. "And thank you, for helping me with this debacle."

"You're welcome."

"I owe you big time Frost."

"Nah, its fine I mean anyone would've done the same thing."

"No, seriously I owe you," I give him a warm smile.

He grins widely the end of his mouth almost reaching his eyes and says, "That smile is enough for me Princess."

My heart almost bursts out from my chest, I was palpitating like a maniac. How dare he say that with that voice and with that smile!

This is illegal!

This is a low blow!

This is not fair!

I look down trying to hide my flushed face. These are the moments that I wish I wasn't so darn pale. "Ha-Ha really cheesy Frost," I manage to fake a laugh. That laugh sounded so damn awful that I gagged from the inside.

He grabs my arm and I feel sudden bolts of electricity just from his touch._ Fuck. I sound like a love struck character from some chick flick._

"Come on, we gotta get you home before I get beaten up by your cousin and that Amazona-like woman again," he shudders as he remembers the scene at lunchtime. He lightly pulls my arm to get me walking again.

"Sorry that you got hit by them, but you know full well you deserved that Frost," I snicker.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, for getting you in trouble. Piece of advice though; try not to call Weasletown 'Weasleton' in front of him. Stick to Sir, Mr. or anything else that's not his name."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"You're welcome," I could see another smirk when he spoke even though he had his back turned against me and it made my smile like an idiot.

He walked me up until the entrance of the dorms and waved me goodbye.

I still had a stupid smile on my face when I reached our room; all eyes were on me when I opened the door.

"Is that…" Rapunzel starts.

"…Jack's hoodie?" Merida finishes.

_Shoot. I forgot I had it on me._ I thought looking down at the jacket wrapped around my waist.

"Jack, isn't that the guy you told me about, the one who got Elsa detention?" Anna trying to figure out the situation, and Punzie and Merida simultaneously nodded. "And didn't you guys also mention that she was furious at this so called Jack?"

"She was," Punzie giving me a judging look. "Or so we thought."

"So, why is she wearing Jack's jacket on her waist?" Anna says. "Jack's Jacket; that rolls off the tongue quite well doesn't it?" she trails off.

"Apparently, something happened in detention," Merida continues not minding Anna side tracking.

I let out a deep breath and took out Jack's jacket, turned around and showed them the massacre on my bottom. The three girls gasped in chorus as they saw the red splatter on my butt. "Jack prevented me from parading with this on the hallway. I didn't expect to have this heavy flow today so yeah."

"Well who knew Jack Frost was capable of being a gentleman for once," Rapunzel still bewildered by the flow of circumstances.

"And with his favorite hoodie too," Merida exclaims.

_Wait this is his favorite hoodie? _I quickly check his jacket if I got it stained and fortunately it didn't. I do have to wash it before giving it back to him.

"So, he annoyed you during classes, got you into detention, and saved you from your menstrual mishap?" Anna recounts the incident. "Is he bipolar?" she jokes.

Everybody in the room laughs at her, _typical Anna _I thought.

"No Anna, he was being nice," I correct her. "I honestly wasn't in my best mood this morning and I might have overreacted a bit, but he's actually really nice." I smile.

"Ah. I know that look," Merida jerks from her seat grabbs my sleeping clothes from my bed and hands it to me. "He's a cunning little fucker Elsa, don't get caught by his charms. Believe me, he's had tons of girls fall for those antics of his, don't be one of them."

"Thanks, but I am not falling for anything. I am merely looking back on my earlier actions and I admit to have judged him wrongly," I point out.

Merida shrugs as she walk back and sits on the couch, "I'm just giving you a warning Els."

"Jack, he's our friend but his naturally flirty with girls, just don't take his actions to heart." Rapunzel says.

"Okay, I'll take note of that."

"So," Anna joins in again. "He's not bipolar?"

We all burst out into laughing and I went on to wash myself clean and got into bed.

He was really just being nice I thought as I lied down on my bed. I wasn't thinking of anything else behind his actions, really, nothing at all.

I misjudged Michael, I mean Jack Frost. I should properly thank him tomorrow. My eyes slowly shut close.

* * *

As fast as I fell asleep, my eyes flutters open and I quickly check my phone for the time; 5:00 a.m. well this is earlier than yesterday. I shrug and try to sleep again, which I couldn't. So I got up, and did my morning routine.

Everything was the same as yesterday. After we got ready, we had breakfast down the dorm's canteen. We once again stopped by Wonderland Café for coffee and everybody ordered the same things. And again we got out as soon as we got our orders. As we were about to walk away, I remembered something and asked the girls to wait for me outside for a while. I go back inside and order a chocolate mint brownie and ask Alice, the girl taking our orders, to wrap it to go. She nods.

After about a minute she has the brownies in a cute mini box and hands it to me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," she smiles. "Come back again!"

"For sure," I left her a smile as I place the brownies on my backpack and go out to rejoin everyone.

We went our separate ways as after arriving at the main building. Walking towards my first class I saw a glimpse of the familiar snow-haired fellow before he disappeared into the small corridor. I smiled coyly and opted to follow him. I planned on giving him the thank you brownies now while I still had the courage to.

I peek from the edge of the small corridor and right then and there I witnessed the great Jackson Frost in action.

My jaw drops and my feet froze to where I was standing. I blink rapidly trying to register what I just saw. I had just been a witness to Jack freaking Frost making out with god knows who.

_Oh my poor innocent eyes!_

I slowly turn to my heel, staggering through the hallways and when I finally reached the classroom I plop on my chair slapping my cheeks, trying to erase the image of Jack's morning rendezvous.

_Get it together Elsa. Think of something else. Think of Chris Pine, yeah Chris Pine. Captain Kirk, Lord Nicholas Devereaux… shirtless—_

_Wait. Elsa you pervert!_

_So,_

_That was that,_

_Jackson Overland Frost was a sexually active boy!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, this is my first time making these, please spare this small potato~**

**I've just had this on my mind for a while now and I finally was motivated enough to write it and I really wanted to put it out there.**

**Also, it's inspired by a loooot of chick flicks so yeah.**

**(Might have a few grammar/spelling mistakes here and there but I tried my best! _)**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Kisses, Steaks and Chrises

_So Jack, I thought your mouth only knows how to put on amazing grins; it's also quite adept in kissing huh.  
__That sounds so wrong._

_So Jack, eaten someone's lips today?  
__Ew, gross._

_So Jack, how'd you get to school today? Lip service?  
__Not even funny Elsa._

_Dammit! How do I talk to him now? I can't delete the image of his make out session out of my head._

"Just be normal Elsa, it can't be that awkward," I laugh to myself.

"Who are you talking to Princess?" Jack took the seat beside mine again.

I froze.

_Crap._

"I-I was talking to myself," I try not to face him while talking cause you know, AWKWARD.

"So," I start. "How do you like lips?"

_Fuck._

His eyes widen and so did mine. I looked at him trying to save myself from embarrassment. "I-I mean chips ha-ha," did my god-awful fake laugh again. "Lips" I scoff, "so weird, why would I ask you about lips right?"

_God I sound so stupid right now._

He just looks at me like I'm this alien. "I don't know Princess, you tell me."

My eyes trailed off from his eyes to his lips that curved up to an amused smirk. And in that moment, he bit his lower lip.

_Why did you just bite your lip?_

"Why did you just bite your lip?" I gulp and I realize, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

He nodded still looking at me with a puzzled look. "Do I have something on my lips?" He went on to touch his lips with his right hand.

"No of course not," I nervously laugh. "Your lips are perfect."

_Way to go Elsa._

"Perfectly fine," I tried to save it but I guess I made it worse.

He covered his mouth this time with the back of his hand as he laughs, "so yesterday you said that I had a cu-cunning grin and now you say that I have a perfect-ly fine lips?" He leans closer to me trying to go over my personal space, "tell me Princess, do you have some sort of lip fetish?"

My eyes unconsciously stare at his mouth again. Then I came to and jerk myself away from him and faced front. I laugh nervously again and tug a strand of stray hair from my face behind my ear, "I don't have that sort of fetish, I just…" I search every part of my brain for an excuse to not make this even more weird and awkward.

I went silent for a moment until finally, "I watched this documentary about lips last night and I guess it got stuck on my head," I say in a small voice.

"A documentary about lips? But why though?" I could hear an amused tone in his voice.

_It was the best thing that I could think of that doesn't sound weird. But it still was. Somehow today everything that's coming out of my mouth is just weird._

Mr. Weasleton came in before I could go on with my bullshits.

_Saved by the bell!_

"Would you want me to keep quite again during class?" he whispers.

"I'd highly appreciate that Frost." Plus I wouldn't want to go on and blab about lips again.

* * *

_Lunchtime, finally more people! Less awkward conversations about lips with Jack._

Today we were served with steak for lunch. Fancy, right? So basically the school serves restaurant worthy food every now and then, it's their way of preventing the kids to crave outside food or so I was told.

"They are seriously planning on making us fat I tell ya," Merida says as she butchers her steak.

"Well it's either this or dog food, your choice big red," Jack says.

"Yo Jack, I gotta ask dude, where were you this morning? You disappeared quite early today? Where'd you go?" Flynn asks.

"Had a meeting with someone."

_Meeting? More like smooching. _I thought as I munch on my steak.

"Who?" Hiccup starts to interrogate him.

"Just someone," he shrugs.

_Someone he likes to put his tongue into. Oh please shut up mind! _I unconsciously stab the meat with my fork a bit louder than I had hoped.

Everybody stares at me for my brute action. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just figuring out this steak, please go on with your lunch." I say with a 'he-he' at the end. Why do I always sound so vexing when I get cornered like this?

"Anyway, we're you with another girl again Frost?" Merida teases him.

I choke. Literally.

I pounded on my chest so hard that it made loud thud sounds.

"You okay there Els?" Punzie says and passes me a glass of water.

I cough and drank the water. "I'm fine, just went in the wrong tube."

"Do you have something to share with us Elsa?" Flynn questions me. And it seems the spotlight was suddenly put onto me. _Great._

My eyes twitched and I slipped a gaze to Frost who looked just as perplexed as everyone.

"W-why? Do I look like I do?" I chomped up a huge mouthful, "hmm this steak is really good right?"

Flynn just raised one of his eyebrows clearly not buying it.

I swallow my food, almost choking again. "So funny story really," I start, mentally slapping myself for failing to brush the topic off. "Thing is, I kinda saw Frost making out with someone by the small corridor at the end of the hallway. By saw I mean for a second. I didn't mean to, didn't need to, and sure as hell don't want to see it ever again trust me. But then it keeps on popping up in my mind like blasted mushrooms and it's been bothering me the whole morning!" I let out a huge sigh of relief, "Wow, it feels great to finally say that out loud."

Our table went quiet for a moment before Jack laughed hysterically and everybody did to, I also managed to laugh thinking how superficial I sounded.

"She finally explodes," Jack says in between his laughter.

"Wow Jack, congrats! You managed to annoy Elsa without even talking." Punzie laughs.

"Damn, that was the longest I've heard you talk Elsa," Hiccup says.

"I'm curious though, was that your fist time seeing a scene like that Els?" Flynn asks.

I lower my head feeling heat rising up to my cheeks. "W-well, I've read books and movies." I start to poke my steak with the fork, "but earlier was a first seeing it in real time, no offense Frost."

"None taken Princess, sorry you had to see that," he says with an apologetic smile.

Merida swiftly flicks his forehead again. "That's for taking Elsa's innocence you frisky pup."

"Seriously woman you gotta stop doing that!" Jack growls in his pain.

I chuckle at this. I actually really feel better letting it out like that and surprisingly everybody is so cool about it. It feels like it happens quite often.

"I remember the first time I saw Jack's lip locking sessions. I threw a book at them in my surprise you know." Punzie says recalling her experience.

_So it does._

"No, you threw a shoe at us." Jack still massaging his forehead.

"Fact is Els, this sort of scene is normal for Jack we've all seen him in that situation in more times than we've wanted. See I told you about this already yesterday." Merida says.

"Wait you girls talked about me?" Jack grins. Apparently this whole conversation has just been boosting Jack's already up there ego.

Hiccup elbows him to the side, "don't go feeling so cocky now Frost, we're still eating."

"F.Y.I. Jack we only talked about how a philanderer you are," Punzie corrects him.

Jack puts both his arms on up his back. "Don't even know what that word means Punz but what can I say, ladies just can't stop talking about me," Jack grins smugly and I hear everyone just went 'ugh' at him.

I just rolled my eyes. _What do you know, first eye roll of the day!_

* * *

Lunch ended with everyone exposing Jack of his sexual exploits which only amused the guy. I mean could anyone be this full of their selves? I guess that's Jack Frost for you. He loves the attention!

Jack sat beside me when we got into our first afternoon class. I looked at him with a 'what are you doing here' look.

"What? I can't sit beside you now since you saw me kissing someone?" He grins, "Are you jealous Princess?"

I roll my eyes again. Second time today, not that I' counting. "In your dreams Frost."

"So, this lip documentary that you watched, I assume I'm the main star of this huh?"

I feel my cheeks heating up again. _Damn it. _"We-weren't you supposed to sit with Hiccup in the afternoon classes?"

"Nah, I only sat with him yesterday since he was going through some things." He proceeded to lean closer to whisper, "you see his girlfriend Astrid broke up with him yesterday he's been a bit gloomy. But I really want to sit next to you Princess, so I'm here now, I know you miss—"

A loud thud sound came before he could finish. Rapunzel threw a book at his head from the back. "Now it's a book," she sneers. "Keep a safe distance from my cousin Frost or I'm throwing a chair at you next."

"You wouldn't want that Frost trust me," Flynn chuckled. I also did, I always find Jackson Frost in agony quite entertaining. So I prolly may be a tad bit sadistic.

Jack backed away immediately. "We were just talking geez, am I always gonna get hit on by girls every day?" he smirks. Rapunzel threw a notebook at him this time, no chairs. Yet.

"Anyway," he continues now with a safe 1 meter distance from me. "I was thinking, you said yesterday that you owe me Princess?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I seem to remember clearly that you said that my smile was enough." I smirk at him.

"Hmm, I do like your smile. Keep doing it and I might actually fall for you." he winks.

I shudder on my seat. _Ladies and gentlemen Jack Frost is once again back with his flirty banter!_

He massages his chin in a knowing manner. "But I was thinking of something in the lines of ice cream this Saturday? Don't worry it'll be my treat."

"Did I hear you guys going for ice creams?" Flynn joins in.

"Yeah, this Saturday. Frost says he'll treat all of us," I say and I saw his eyes widened in shock.

Rapunzel let out a loud 'eep' bouncing up her seat. "We haven't done that in a while, thanks Jack. I'll go tell Merida and Hiccup." Jack managed to say you're welcome before she quickly got up and told the two.

"What was that?" he nudges me.

"What? Thought you said you wanted to go for ice cream?"

He ruffles his hair, "well yeah, but I specifically said it to be just you and me."

"Nah, that's no fun, the more the merrier right?" I give him a big smile.

He chuckles in defeat, "that's true."

"Don't I deserve a thank you then?"

"You're welcome Princess." He grins.

_Does he always say you're welcome like this?_ I roll my eyes at him for the third time today. So yeah I am counting. I'm just taking notes on how many eye rolls I make before I turn cross eyed you know, for references.

* * *

After our last class, I was still at my chair taking my time in returning my things inside my bag. Everybody else seemed to be in a hurry going out. Punzie asked me before heading out if I wanted to join her and Rider for bagels. I declined since I already made plans to go back to the dorms together with Anna. She also asked Hiccup Merida and Jack, but they too declined. Seems nobody wants to be a third wheel for the couple.

I was still busy organizing my books that I didn't notice Jack sitting nonchalantly on his desk.

_He's still here?_

"Are you waiting for me Frost?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm just casually sitting here counting every second 'til you finally put those books inside your bag."

"And how many seconds has it been?"

"I was at 78 before you interrupted me Princess, now I lost count." He pouts.

_Okay, that's just adorable. His being illegal again!_

"Uhm, Sorry?" I chuckle.

He scratches his neck clearly bothered about something. "Hey Princess," he starts, "I'm sorry you had to see me that way this morning, it wasn't meant to be seen by you. Sorry I tainted your mind." He looks at me with apologetic eyes.

_Then who was it meant to be seen by?_

"It's fine, I will be with you guys for a year so I guess it was best that I saw it now."

"What does that mean?" he says seeming puzzled.

"I mean I am gonna see you with your shenanigans sooner or later right?"

I watch him as he swipes his hair up, "well yeah I guess you're right. Just don't get a heart attack next time you see it."

"Yeah, don't plan on seeing it another time Frost."

"Maybe next time it'll be with you?" he croons.

I gagged. "Ew, dude no. I don't plan on kissing you or anyone for that matter anytime soon."

He laughs at my flustered face. "I was just joking Princess, chill. I haven't even passed being acquaintances with you yet. Baby steps right?"

"Keep that up and I won't even consider being friends with you."

"Kidding again!" He laughs and he holds his hand in front of me, "what'd you say, friends?"

"I'll think about it," I sneer and finally decided to pop my books into my bag. That was when I saw the box of brownies.

_Shit I forgot about these._

I look up and Jack was still not leaving. _Should I give it to him? _I contemplate. _I should right? I mean these are just thank you gifts, no meaning behind it. Right. Nothing more._

"Hey Frost," I call out to him as I take out the small box. "I-uh, I actually got these for you this morning. I was planning on giving it to you when I saw you. But then I saw you uhm—" I trailed off. "Anyway, I am giving this to you now since they are for you as you know, a thank you gift for yesterday. I owe you at least this." I handed him the box of mint choco brownies.

He froze at first looking at the box in my hand.

_Come on Frost just take the damn box, don't embarrass me more than I already am!_

He came to and smirked as he took the box. "How'd you know I liked mint choco?"

_Because of your mint smelling shampoo._

"Wild guess," I shrug. I closed my bag and got up, he too stood up and we got out of the classroom.

He started to munch on the brownies and let out an audible 'mmm' sound, _must've been really good._ "Thanks Princess, these are phenomenal." He smiles with bits of chocolates stuck in his snow white teeth.

I laugh at the sight of it. "You have chocolate on your teeth."

Just then Anna jumps on me from my back. It seriously surprised the hell out of me that I felt my spirit break away from my body for a moment.

"Found you!" she squeals.

"I almost fainted you clingy monkey." I elbowed my scheming little sister. Anna continues to giggle.

"So I'm guessing this ball of energy is Anna?" Jack says. I forgot he was still here with me.

"Yeah, this is Anna." I affirm. "Anna this is—"

"Jack!" she cuts me off. "So, this is the famous Jack." She grabs his hand intensely shaking it, "the Jack that got my sister in detention on her first day, the same Jack that saved my sister from her red state of affairs yesterday which I am quite thankful for actually. This is also the Jack that I heard was naturally flirty with every breathing woman he sees. You're that Jack, right Jack? It's not that there's anybody else who has snow-white hair like you do, which I got to ask, is that natural? How do you get it that white? I tried bleaching a few strands of my hair before and it just turned yellow, not a good look really. And—"

"Okay Anna just one question at a time, you're gonna give the guy a heart attack."

_Jeezuz, she said his name more times that I have ever did._

Jack just laughs it off, amused by my sister's unending words and questions. "Firstly, you're welcome and second, yes I am that snowy haired Jack and lastly, all this here is natural." He smirks pointing at his hair.

_Gosh, he never fails to say you're welcome. He says it every chance he gets._

"Interesting, it looks like my grandpa's but his was more on the grayer I think. But I never thought I'd see a hair lighter than my sisters that's not from an old person!"

He laughs more throwing his head back in amusement.

I grab Anna's arm before she goes on talking, pulling her away to walk. "Come on Anna, we're supposed to go home now right?"

"B-but I still haven't asked him if his bipolar or not?" she whines.

"Wait, how am I bipolar?"

"So you're saying you're not?"

"As far as I know I'm not," he chuckles some more.

"Okay now that answers it, no one ever did yesterday, they just laugh at me and I don't even know why."

I pull her again, "you know exactly why Anna, now let's go."

"Wait, one last thing." She jerks away from me, and went back to Jack. "Has anyone ever told you ,you sound just like Chris Pine?"

"I thought I sound like Chris Evans," he goes on to do a Steve Rogers impression, "I can do this all day!"

_Nope, wrong Chris, wrong Steve, wrong studios Frost._

I grin widely at the trying hard Captain America in front of me.

"What?"

I shrug, "should've just said thanks Frost."

"You're welcome!" he grins.

I roll my eyes at him, fourth time today. "Come along Anna; let's leave this guy here with his second-rate impressions." I drag Anna again, this time with not much restraint. "Bye, Frost."

"See you tomorrow Princess!"

"He calls you Princess?" Anna whispers as we walked away.

I just nodded. _He has been calling me that since the day we met, I never really did mind. I just like hearing him say it; it just sounds like Lord Nicholas calling Amelia._

"It's like hearing Lord Nicholas calling Amelia Princess." Anna says.

"Took the words right out of my mind sis."

"And here I thought I was hearing things, you also hear Chris Pine from him too?"

I nodded again. "First thing I noticed yesterday." Anna is also quite a fan of this Chris but she debates that Hemsworth is the best Chris out there. I myself find it hard to rank all the Chrises, I always say they each have a different charm that's why I can't choose.

We went on to talk about the different Chrises, from Hemsworth to Evans to Pratt the Holy Trinity of Chrises. We ended up staying up late watching movies from each Chris. I still think Pine is underrated, fight me if you think I'm wrong!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooo, this is a bit shorter than the uber long first chapter. It's supposed to be longer but I chose to have the other parts in the next chapter, so yes, this is still gonna continue~**

**I went back to reread the first chapter and did a few changes (mainly just on the speech tags nothing too drastic so if you've already finished with the first chap no need for rereading, unless you want to, in that case I won't stop you! :D)**

**Anywaaay, see you in the next chapter~~~**

**P.s. this is set in a sort of teen romcom chickflick thingy, but I am obviously giving nods to a lot of movies with references here and there :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Flavors of Friendship

Saturday came in a blink of an eye. We gathered at an ice cream shop within our school grounds called Ice Castle. Outside of the shop looks completely plain, like the usual ice cream shops you see around town, but when you get inside the vibe is totally different. It looks really retro from the black and white tiled floor to the blue and pink color palate of the walls, chairs and tables and booths. My favorite part is the illuminated words that wrote: I Scream for Ice Cream with a hot pink light on and on the other side: Ice Queen Was Here with a sapphire blue light.

There weren't that many students around when we got inside, only about 2-3 groups were there so we were able to pick a great space. Flynn was the one to choose where we sit and we settled at a booth near the very edge of the store. We huddle in the small booth with Punzie, Rider, Hiccup and Frost on one side respectively and Merida, Anna and me on the other. Anna came along saying that she wanted to bond with the whole gang since she hasn't joined us for lunch the whole week and she really wanted to meet Hiccup, she says she had many questions for the guy.

"Okay, now that we're all settled in, I'll go order our ice creams then." Jack lists out the orders, "same flavors for everyone I presume; Peanut Butter Cup for Rider, Rocky Road for Hiccup and Punzie, and Butter Pecan for Merida, am I right?" The above mentioned simultaneously nodded.

"So, how about little Winters here? What are you having Madame?" He asks Anna posing like a waiter at a restaurant making Anna giggle.

_Damn, this guy really knows his way with the ladies._

I would've reacted to his little act but I was too busy looking into the 38 ice cream flavors on the menu. I couldn't decide what to choose, there were so many flavors all sounding really good.

_Berry Berry Strawberry  
__Ultimate Choco  
__French Vanilla  
__Cotton Candy  
__Almond Fudge  
__Caramel Macchiato  
__Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough  
__Neopolitan_

_Heck they even have Pumpkin Pie and Spicy Mango, like is that even a flavor?_

"I'll take the chocolatiest flavor you have sir," Anna answers.

"Ultimate choco ice cream it is!" He proceeds to me. "And what about you Princess, have you decided yet?"

"No, just a sec. There's way too much flavor here and they all sound so good."

"And they all actually are, but as much as I want to buy you all the flavors Princess, unfortunately I can't afford all of them. But may I suggest my favorite?" he grins, "Mint Chocolate Chip! Uh-you're welcome."

I look at him with a grossed out expression, "no, that tastes like toothpaste!"

He clenches his heart acting hurt.

"Yes! Welcome to the Anti-mint choco club Els," Flynn says and gives me a high five. Apparently everyone in here doesn't like mint chocolate chip.

"You traitors!" Jack still acting hurt, "What about you little princess, what is your stand in this mint choco—"

"I don't like it sorry," Anna quickly answers him, "too toothpaste-tasting for me."

Jack ups his acting by grabbing the menu from my hand and holding it like a sword pointing it at everyone in the booth. "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves for depreciating my precious mint choco. And you," he points the menu at me, "how could you? You even gave me a—"

I quickly pull on his shirt dragging him to the counter before he says anything more, "I'll go and decide in the counter, you go order now."

_I know full well what he was gonna say, he was gonna bring up me giving him the Choco mint brownies. And everyone will find out and they'll all think I have a thing for this guy and then I'll have to kill myself!_

"So Hiccup, why did your parents name you Hiccup? Did you hiccup when you came out from your mother's you know what?" I could hear Anna starting to terrorize Hiccup.

I sigh, "She's starting again."

"H-hey P-P-Princess c-could you," Jack says sounding like his choking. Then I realize, he was. I was grabbing him by his collar, choking him.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot about you." I quickly let go of him.

He stands up properly, fixing his shirt. "You're really hurting me today Princess," he jokes. "First you slammed my mint choco after you personally gave me mint choco flavored brownies and then you choke me. What's next? You'll forfeit your decision to be friends with me?"

"That's possible if you keep whining like that." I try to keep a straight face as I say it.

"Naaaw~ I worked too hard to earn your friendship!" he pouts.

_So cute!_

"We've only been acquainted for a week Frost."

"Which surprises me more why you haven't accepted my plead for friendship yet!"

I glare at him, but this didn't last long when I saw him pouting and giving me big puppy dog eyes. I burst out laughing at his childish behavior. "God Frost, you have a brain cell of a 10 year old."

"And a body and face of a gorgeous 18 year old, am I right or am I right?"

"Or."

We both laugh at each other. After my outbursts on Monday and the awkwardness at Tuesday, it's been like this since Wednesday; we would banter like kids and end up laughing like idiots. It's fun though, just being like this with him.

We continued laughing not realizing it was our time to order already.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Sir, your orders may I take them?" A huge man with scruffy brown hair in red shirt and brown jumpsuit asks us.

_Fuck, I haven't decided what flavor to get yet! Dammit Frost you are very distracting!_

I hurriedly scan through the menu in front while Jack proceeds to order for our friends.

"Decided on anything yet Princess?" He asks me after saying all the orders.

"Uhmm, wait. I'm debating over Chocolate chip cookie dough and French vanilla, which is better?"

"Hmm, okay," he goes back at the man, "hey Ralph could you cancel out the mint choco and enter in chocolate chip cookie dough and French vanilla?"

"Okay got it, that'll be 24.53$" Ralph says.

Jack gives him the exact amount and he tells us that our orders will be served to us in a while. So we head back to our booth.

"Hey, why'd you cancel your mint choco?" I ask him.

"So you'll get both flavors, we can share both cookie dough and vanilla. You were having a hard time choosing so I decided on that instead."

I was touched by his decision. He can be sweet despite all his childish behavior. "Thanks Frost," I give him a warm smile.

"Yep, that's all I need," he flashes his usual grin again. "You're welcome Princess you know I'd do anything to see you smile like that."

* * *

"Wait so your girlfriend really broke up with you?" Anna is still grilling Hiccup when we got back, "but why though?"

Hiccup shrugs, "she said I had no time for her."

"That's what they always say buddy," Flynn puts his arm over Hiccup's shoulders.

"Hey, I don't say that!" Rapunzel elbows her boyfriend.

"Just kidding blondie," he gives her his signature smoulder, which I think looks really weird, no offense to Flynn though.

"And worst part is, we haven't even gotten the chance to meet the girl," Jack joins in.

"How so?" Anna continues to ask, "she doesn't go to school here?"

"Astrid is from my hometown, she goes to school there. It's a long 3 hour drive from here, we only ever see each other during winter breaks and summer. Merida actually knows her though, since we're neighbors and all."

I look at Merida quite stunned by this new information, Anna does the same and starts to question her. "I never knew you were neighbors Mer, you never told us this!"

Merida sinks in her seat with her arms crossed looking irritated, "it's not really something I'm proud of."

"Why? Hiccup is…he's…" Anna tries to look for words to describe the guy with everyone in the table finding it amusing. "He's…decent."

"Yep he's a decent man," Jack pats Hiccup's back trying to hold back his grin.

Merida just flashes the guy a glare. Then something hit her brain and she changed her expression to a teasing one and then looks at me. "Since no one here has ever seen Astrid, may I just mention that she's blonde, your boy here has a thing for blondes," she leans closer to me, "watch out Elsa, he might go after you!" she snickers and gives me a wink.

I look at her, appalled. Then I looked at Hiccup who wasn't too amused with what she said.

_Great, I just involuntarily got caught in a Merida-Hiccup squabble._

"Don't listen to her Els she's just jealous that I chose a blonde rather than a red head."

"What's wrong with red heads?" Anna innocently asks, holding her twin braids together covering her mouth with hurt written all over her eyes. We all burst out into laughter. Anna has this effect on people. She's just unknowingly funny without even trying.

"I didn't mean you Anna, I was implying to Merida." Hiccup says in between his chuckles.

Just then a scruffy guy appears before our table serving us our ice cream. "Ice cream for table 16," he says as he places our ice creams in the table.

"Thanks Kristoff!" Flynn says to the guy.

_Wow, everyone really knows everyone at this school._

"No prob dude," he says. His eye suddenly narrows down at Anna who's slowly sinking in the chair beside me, clearly trying to avoid the guy in front of us. "Hey it's you!" he says to her.

"Hey you, just me," Anna says in a small ha-ha voice.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"You're the new girl on my biology class right?" he asks her. She just nods at him.

_Uh-huh, I never thought I'd see a day where Anna would get silent like this._

"Well then, I'll see you at class uhm…"

"A-A…" apparently Anna inevitably lost the ability to speak.

"Her name's Anna, and thank you for serving our ice cream Kristoff." I say in a firm tone, my overprotective sister side kicking in.

He just shrugs and bid farewell to the other people in the table.

"If I'm not mistaken, our little Anna has a little crush on our not so little Kristoff," Jack wiggles his eyebrows in a mocking manner, trying to tease Anna.

_Uh-huh._

"His a bit grumpy and scruffy but the guy's really sweet." He winks.

"I don't have a crush on him."

"Of course you don't," he says sarcastically.

* * *

Everyone went on to eat their ice creams while Jack sliced the cookie dough ice cream with his spoon and puts it on my French vanilla and does the same to the French Vanilla to his cookie dough.

"Thanks," I say.

"You're welcome."

We were oblivious to our friends who were looking at us at disbelief.

"What just happened?" Punzie finally breaking the ice.

"What?" I ask.

"What was that with the ice cream?" Merida continues.

"You realize you two are acting like an old married couple," Hiccup adds.

"We're acquaintances."

"Maybe next week we'll see the both of them secretly holding hands under the classroom desks," Flynn teases.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Jack agrees.

I roll my eyes at him.

"We're just sharing guys, seriously."

"Of course you are," Anna giggles.

"Ah, I have something else I wanted to ask everyone," Anna says with her mouth smothered in chocolate. I giggle as soon as I saw her face.

_Honestly Anna can be such a baby, but I love it, all the more reason to baby her some more._

I took a small napkin to wipe her smudged face.

"You have more? I thought we were already done with that?" Hiccup says.

"I have a whole list of questions on my mind." She grins at him.

_Gosh even her teeth is smeared with chocolate._

"So, how'd this ensemble got together? Was it because Punzie and Flynn are dating? I could tell you guys go way back though. Or was it because Hiccup and Merida were neighbors? Is it because you guys—"

"Hey, hey slow down Anna. One question at a time," Merida says.

"You know what I'm curious too, how did you guys got together? I know you four have been hanging out long before I was added in the picture," Flynn asks.

"Well my friend I can answer that," Jack starts. "It started off at detention…"

"Why am I not surprised," I flat out say to him, giving him a mocking smirk. "You must really love getting people in detention Frost."

"I fully understand why you'd assume that Princess, but that time, they got into trouble by themselves." Jack smugly says.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's actually true Els," Punzie admits.

Jack looks at me with an 'I told you so' face. I just roll my eyes at him.

"So what happened?" Anna excitedly says almost bouncing on the chair.

I have to admit, I too am curious of their story.

"It was at 6th grade right?" Rapunzel tries to recall.

"7th actually," Hiccup corrects her.

"Oh yeah, well anyway so at 7th grade on that particular day during our P.E. some girl at our class kept on teasing me about my hair saying how it smelt bad and that I don't wash it, which I do actually. It irritated me too much and I felt my blood boiling and..." Punzie starts telling their story.

"Well long story short, we had mean girls in our class. Punzie and I were already roommates that time and their childish mocking irritated me too so I started to punch those girls and so we got detention." Merida finishes.

"Wait, I understand Merida getting detention but how did Punzie get one too?" Anna asks.

"Oh," Punzie giggles, "she forgot to mention I too got into that fight those girls just really bugged me and I as far as I remember threw punches that may have broken one of those girls' noses!" She says this with her usual bubbly manner.

_That certainly was surprising, never thought the sweet and easy going Rapunzel would be involved in a fight._

"I got detention, later in the afternoon after that." Hiccup says.

"It was also the most random reason for getting one too," Merida added.

"Well, how?" Anna says.

"I was reading a book about dragons during math, teacher wasn't too happy of my off-topic reading session," he shrugs.

_That certainly was random, but if I were the teacher I'd be angry too. I mean, it's math time! You should be reading about numbers or equations._

"And how about Jack, how did you get detention?" Anna shifts her attention to Jack who's finishing his bowl of ice cream. "Hmm, let me guess you got caught canoodling with some girl at the library?" she giggles.

"Not close," Jack says.

"He was caught skipping classes and hiding at the clinic," Merida says.

_Skipping classes huh, well that certainly sounds like Frost._

"He does that often during those times and all throughout middle school too," Merida continues. "Honestly Frost were you terrorizing Tooth there or something? I mean what do you even do there?"

_I don't know if it was just my imagination or something but for a second I thought I saw Jack's face grimace of hurt when Merida mentioned this Tooth, I mean who is this Tooth anyway? And what's with that name Tooth, who names people from a part of their body. But then again, Jack went back to the usual Jack, grinning and all. So I guess I was just seeing things?_

"Who is Tooth again?" Anna asks the question I've been dying to ask.

"Oh Tooth is our school nurse, she's mostly at the school clinic. And her name's actually Toothiana but we call her Tooth 'cuz she has this crazy thing about teeth," Rapunzel clears things out. "You two have nice teeth, you better hide them when you're around her or you'll have her hand inside your mouth, trust me, I've been there."

"She specifically is very fond of Jack's teeth though," Merida adds.

"And she's like a family friend of his too, right Jack." Hiccup says.

"Yeah, something like that," Jack says with a dry chuckle.

_There it is again! He seems to turn gloomy whenever Tooth is mentioned. Hmm, quite baffling. What are you hiding Frost?_

"Hey, I never knew he did that." Flynn says feeling left out.

"It's 'cuz he stopped during Freshman year and started his quest of making out with every girl in school." Hiccup fills him in.

"What can I say, puberty hit me real hard," Jack sneers.

_And then he's back._

"So, what happened in detention?" Anna tries to put the topic back.

Everybody quickly realizes they were going off topic. "The teacher made us clean the music room, which I tell you is really unnecessary since we have people paid to do that here so why make 13 year olds do it right?" Merida protests.

"And she kept blabbing about that the minute we got the orders to do it," Hiccup added.

"And I agreed with her," Jack says. "That's why I suggested we skip the cleaning and do something fun instead."

"Which we did," Punzie continues. "That was my first time breaking the rules and it actually felt thrilling sneaking out and stuff," she giggles.

"I was completely against it though," Hiccup debates. "But all three of them seemed to be really serious about doing it so I had no choice but join in unless I wanted to be left alone there and get questioned for their disappearance."

"Where did you guys go?" Anna asks.

"Nowhere," Rapunzel giggles.

"We got caught escaping from the window," Merida says laughing at the memory.

"And we got 3 more weeks of detention for trying to skip," Jack merrily added.

"See I told you guys that was a bad idea," Hiccup tries to retort.

"My dear Hiccup, if it weren't for that we wouldn't have bonded for 3 weeks. You wouldn't have had the best roommate ever and you wouldn't have had these amazing people as your friends!" Jack puts his arm around the lanky kid.

Hiccup grins, "That is true."

"Awe, you guys bonded over detention! You guys are like the breakfast club!" Anna squeals.

"Flynn joined us during Freshman year when he got roomed with these two doofuses," Merida added.

Flynn grins at his girlfriend, "and I've never been thankful, it's because of you guys that I met this amazing girl sitting beside me now." Rapunzel nudges him softly blushing so much.

Anna squealed some more while Merida, Hiccup and I just let out huge sighs.

"You're welcome," Jack says.

He went on and took his glass of water holding it up in the air. "This is to our old friendship that stood the test of time," everybody else holds their own glass of water up, "and to new friendships we welcome with open arms." He looks at me and Anna.

"Cheers!" we all say.

* * *

It was almost sun down when we decided to go back to our dorms. Halfway out I remember the paper bag I've been hanging on to all afternoon.

"Hey wait a second guys, I'll be back." I say to the girls and ran after the boys.

I tugged the helm of Jack's T-shirt when I caught up with them, Flynn and Hiccup didn't seem to notice me and went on walking.

I held out the paper bag to him earning a puzzled look from him.

"Are these more brownies?" He says with a grin.

"No idiot, I'm not giving you anymore of those."

He pouts at me again.

_Fuck. Why does he keep on doing that these days, I've already been constantly attacked by his devious grins now he's serving me cute pouts over and over again. Seriously Frost you are too sly._

"Keep on pouting Frost and I swear I'll be pulling out those lips of yours."

"You mean my perfectly fine lips?" He smirks.

_God, why does he keep on bringing that up?_

I roll my eyes again and I ram the paper bag onto his chest. "It's your jacket Frost, sorry I took a while to return it," I say. "But thank you, I will forever be grateful for what you did for me." I gave him a small smile.

He takes the paper bag and checks the content inside. "You're welcome Princess."

I see Flynn and Hiccup ahead finally realizing Jack wasn't with them. "Anyway, the girls are waiting for me so I'm heading back. Your two boyfriends are waiting for you too."

He looks back at the two boys and back at me scratching the back of his neck. "Right, see you on Monday then Princess?"

"Yeah see you."

He immediately turned around to get back. "Hey Frost," I call out to him again.

"Friends?" I say holding my hand out to him as he turned.

He gives me a big grin, the same grin that he gave me back when he walked me to the dorms. That same illegal grin that made me palpitate so much that I didn't even know my heart could even race like that. My favorite out of all the grins he has shown. An innocent, soft, and warm grin.

"I thought you'd never ask Princess, you don't know how long I've waited for that."

"Well hard work pays off Frost," I smile back at him, "to new friendships?"

He grabs my hand and shakes it softly.

_What'd you know Jack Frost can be soft too._

"To new friendships Princess."

New Friendships indeed.

I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad we transferred here.

I'm experiencing new things but they weren't as bad as I've imagined.

I couldn't be any happier…

* * *

**A/N:**

**New chapter yeeet~**

**Fun Fact:**

**For these past 3 chapters does Elsa roll her eyes more than Jack says 'you're welcome'? I counted, yes aaand...**

**Elsa's eye rolls: 11**

**Jack's you're welcomes: 11**

**It's a tie!**

**Well anyway, that's that :D See yah in the next chapter~~~~ toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Toothache

Exam week.

My most favorite week.

Not!

Exam week makes me giddy, uneasy and all around grumpy, especially with added caffeine in my system. I just tend to over exert myself, studying 'till my eyes pop out.

You will only see me in three places during these times; the classroom, library and at the dorm room, but I'm mostly at the library burying myself with books and papers. I can't blame myself though; ever since I was young I have made it a feat to get good results in exams.

Today is Friday, last day of exams and I am worn out, sleep-deprived and unkempt all over. I swear I could feel huge bags forming under my eye, but I just shrug it off. This is the last day, just one final blitz before I return to the comfort of my bed.

I spent the whole day in the library reviewing my chemistry notes and book. It's the last subject before this hell week ends.

I got so consumed by my book that I didn't realize that Jack has been calling me. I look over from my book and I see him hunched in front of me.

We've surprisingly gotten closer over the span of one month. Mostly because we have all classes together and he keeps on finding me wherever I go, just like now, seriously, do I have GPS on me or something?

"Finally, I've been calling you for the hundredth time already Princess." He smirks.

When I put down the book I'm holding, he let out a huge gasp.

"What?"

"You look like you've been through hell Princess."

"I have, it's hell week Frost." I massage my temple as I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. "What do you want?"

"I just came to ask if you had lunch yet. You didn't join us at the cafeteria earlier so I came to find you."

_Crap. I forgot about lunch._ My stomach started to grumble upon my sudden realization. I also opted to skip breakfast today too just settling for coffee to fill in my stomach. Not a good idea apparently when you barely have any sleep.

"Ah, yeah that reminds me, I'll go grab something to eat." I promptly got up and I feel my head swirl for a moment and I step back a bit from my chair. _Whoops! Close call, wouldn't want to cause a scene here._

"You okay there Princess?" he says grabbing my things from the table.

"I'm fine, just a little—"

Just then all I saw was black.

Nothing but pitch black.

* * *

"_Is Papa still angry at me?" I ask my mother as she puts me in bed._

_She starts to comb my hair with her fingers, "Nah, he's just worried after what happened to your sister that's all."_

"_He's disappointed in me I could see it in his eyes." I feel tears forming in my eyes. "He can't even look me in the eyes mama. He's angry and disappointed that I can be a good big sister to Anna."_

"_He's just…" she wipes the tears falling from my eyes with her thumb, "he'll come around honey. Everything is just still fresh you know."_

_I spent the whole night that time bawling. My father who loves my baby sister a whole lot looks at the 8 year old me like I made the biggest mistake of my life. What should I do to make him proud of me again?_

_Anna came home from the hospital a week after her accident, back to her normal bubbly self. I on the other hand am afraid to be alone with her, I'm afraid that I'll hurt her again, that I'll break her and my father would hate me more than he already does._

_I started to lock myself in my room, burying myself in books. 'Maybe if I studied hard my father would come to like me again?' I thought and that's what I did. For two years I have ignored Anna, studied extremely hard, even reading books that are beyond my grade. I got recognized at my school and got first place in our class. I showed my father the certificates, awards and perfectly marked papers I received and he smiled at me, it's been so long since he's given me that smile. He's finally looking at me like I'm his daughter again._

_But I forgot one important thing though, Anna._

"Anna…" I mumble as I open my eyes.

I look around and I realize I was in an unfamiliar place. I was in bed and I had an IV injected on my hand. _I'm at the clinic? Crap, what happened? Wasn't I in the library a minute ago?_

Then I remember, _I was about to grab lunch when I…I fainted._

I gasp, "Chemistry, my exam!"

I was about to get up when I see Jack from the slightly open curtain from the clinic's bed. He was sitting down near the nurse's desk.

"Your friend will be alright Jack," I hear an unfamiliar voice say. It was warm and soft, full of care.

"I know." He dryly said.

That's when the owner of the voice appeared in my line of vision. From afar I can tell she was pretty and very colorful. She had ombre hair, green from the roots and blue on the end. "It's been a while since you came here Jack." She reaches out her hand and places it at Jack's face.

Jack responds by holding her hand in his cheeks.

I gasp at the scene. _Holy cheese cake what is this?_ I try to look away but my curiosity made me look again.

"Did you miss me?" he says but not in his usual cocky tone, it was soft and it felt like he means it. "Because I do, I miss you."

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

She pulls out her hand from his, "you have to stop this Jack. I told you, I don't think of you that way. To me you're still that little boy I used to look after."

"I'm not a little boy anymore. I've been with girls, I pay more attention in class now, heck I even took summer jobs, am I still not man enough for you?" He was angry and that was the first time I saw Jack Frost angry. He was angry but I could hear a pained tone from his words. He's been showing these many different sides of himself to this girl, sides that I never knew he had.

My eyes were wide in shock both my hands covering my mouth so I don't make any sounds. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping like this but I just couldn't look away. _Holy crap. Is she the reason why he's been hooking up with different girls? Was he trying to make her jealous? Oh my god._

"Making out with different girls everyday doesn't make you a man Jack. It just makes you look like a kid desperate for attention."

Jack bolted up from his seat and angrily grabs the girls' hand. "Why can't you see how much I love you Tooth? I've loved you for so long that it hurts so much. I've done so much for you, why can't you just—"

"Jack…" she was still calm and she takes Jack's hand from her arm and holds it with both of her hands, "I am your mother's close friend and I will always see you as family."

_Ouch._

"I told you, you're just confused. You'll realize this soon enough when you finally find someone you truly love, I don't want you to waste your time dwelling on this childish infatuation of yours and regret it in the future. And besides," she shows him her right hand, "I'm getting married 2 months from now, I'm pretty sure your mother already told you about that."

He was furious, he storms out from the clinic and I could hear the loud slam of the door.

_He loved her and he's hurting._

_Jack loved this woman. And he's hurting because of her._

Tooth was coming over and I quickly close my eyes, pretending I was still asleep.

She checks my IV drip and starts to talk, "Jack can be really childish at times…"

_Wait is she talking to me?_

"But he's really sweet; his heart is just in the wrong place you know."

I slowly open my eyes and I see her looking straight at me with a gentle smile. "How are you feeling Elsa?"

"B-better I guess," I say trying to look away from her. _Did she know I was awake the whole time? Fuck. Talk about awkward. Why am I always thrown into situations like this?_

She sits down at the edge of my bed. "I know you heard all that."

_Busted._

"Don't worry, I'm not angry. I think its best that one of his friends knows about this too." She looks at me with a worried expression, "I worry about him you see. I know he never talks about this with his friends, he keeps things to himself so much that I'm afraid he would do far more stupid things."

She reaches out and holds my hand, "I have been looking out for him since he was young, I think of Jack as family and I don't want him to continue being this stubborn over this issue."

"I don't mean to impose but he said that he loves you and—"

"He's confused I think you already heard me say that. I have been taking care of him every time his mother was not around, he's confusing feelings of comfort and safety I provide him as romantic affection which I was not intending to."

"But he seemed really hurt."

"That's why I'm asking you, as a friend, as his friend. Help me make him understand. He's a precious family, and I don't want to continue like this."

_But how do I do that?_

She holds my hand tighter. She looked sad, and it made my heart ache. "Please help me, Elsa."

"I want to help, I do. But I'm not sure I am the right person for this." I try to avoid her sad gaze, "we've only just been friends for a month and I don't think I'm in the place to talk about these stuffs with him. His old friends might be a better choice, I think."

"No," she puts her free hand to my heart, "I can tell you'll be able to get through him. I've seen you with him and I just know you have the heart for this Elsa."

She gets up and turns her back from me before I could say anything else. "Anyway, you should rest up Elsa. Your sister will be over in a while to come and get you."

_Why do I have to talk to him about this?_

_I have the heart for this? Geez lady, I don't even know if I actually have a heart!_

_I'm overreacting on that bit but seriously though, am I in some sort of reality TV show? If I am, I don't want to be any part of it!_

* * *

I ended up missing my Chemistry exam and spent the weekends in bed recovering. On Sunday the boys came over to see how I was, no sign of Jack though. But that was best I guess, I still don't know what to do with the information I just got. But I'm worried he's sulking somewhere; does Jackson Overland Frost even sulk though? My mind keeps going back and forth like this all throughout the weekends.

By Monday, I was able to go to class. But there was still no Jack, not even his shadow was present, he was M.I.A .up until the last afternoon classes. Flynn says he hasn't seen Jack since he left their dorm early in the morning, they too were worried about their friend.

_Where the hell are you Frost?_

After my afternoon classes, I went to the Chemistry lab to take the exam I missed. I was glad Professor Yzma allowed me to do so. But this wasn't given to me easily though, she nagged me about taking better care of my body and whatnot. Like seriously, she's one to talk, she has this overly skinny body that looks like it only runs in skin and bones. But I didn't tell her that or else no special exam for me!

I finished my exam in less than an hour, and went out of the classroom after thanking Professor Yzma.

I was walking aimlessly in the school grounds not wanting to head back to the dorms. I had so much going on in my mind that I couldn't think properly. I don't even know if I answered the chemistry exam properly, probably bombed that one.

My wandering got me to the playground around the back of the school. I was kicking stones that came my way until I noticed this silver Audi stop at the school's back entrance then a lady who looks about at her 30's came out from the driver's seat and then—

"Jack Frost?"

The earlier missing Jackson Frost came out from the passenger seat of the car. Then the lady went to his side and kisses Jack before she got back and drove away.

I didn't know what came over me but I felt my blood boiling and my feet started to dart towards Jack. It wasn't the first time I saw Jack lip locking with a girl, but I wasn't as unsettled or unnerved about it as last time, I was furious instead.

I walked extremely fast and stop when he's a foot away from me. I tap his back and when he turned around my hand flew across his face.

"What the fuck Elsa?"

_What, he says my name now when he's cursing me?_

I slapped him quite hard, I could see the redness showing in his pale cheeks and I swear my right palm was throbbing right now but it did not daunt me.

"I could say the same to you Frost," I start almost screaming at him. "You were M.I.A. the whole day, and everybody was so fucking worried about you and here you are jerking off with some old woman and you dare ask me what the fuck?"

His eyes narrow down at me, "What? Are you jealous? Would you have wanted me to be making out with you instead?" He says dryly, "I know you've been drooling over me since day 1 Elsa, just say it."

I slap him again, at the same spot, with the same hand. "You fucking egocentric asshole! Just because Tooth doesn't see you as how you want her too doesn't mean you can treat every girl like shit." I could feel my throat tightening as I speak, "doesn't mean you can treat me like total garbage and forget that I am your friend too."

"How did you…" he snaps in to realization, "did you eavesdrop on us last Friday?" he shouts at me.

"Yes, I know everything," I say feeling tears build up in my eyes, "I know how pathetic you are and how childish you're acting!"

"You have no right to say that!"

"I know!"

"I know…" I say again in a smaller voice and my suppressed tears falls down.

"I know I'm just a by stander, I have no right to be telling you off on this." I start to laugh hysterically while my tears keep flooding. "I don't even know why I even bother to worry about you, about where you were, if you were sad, if you were crying, hell I was worried as fuck that you would snap and jump off somewhere…I feel so stupid thinking about what to say to you to help you feel better which you clearly didn't need since you're already out there with some strange random woman." I start clench my fists as I continue, "I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries, I'm sorry for needlessly worrying, I'm sorry for trying to be a friend."

I turn to my heel and walked away. _I feel so stupid dammit._ I wipe my tears with my arm, my uniform's sleeves now drenched in tears.

_Fuck you Frost. I knew this was a bad idea. Why did Tooth even tell me to help? I don't even—_

Jack grabs my hand pulling me to a hug. I froze. He rests his head at my shoulders. I felt my shoulders getting wet. _He's crying?_

He was quiet, only letting out a few sniffles. I start to place my hand on his back and gently patting it. "I'm sorry Princess…" he finally says something, his voice soft and full of sorrow.

"I was being a jerk and…" he sniffs again, "I'm just so fucked up right now, you only wanted to help but I snapped and talked shit at you."

I say nothing and just continued to calm him down. When I felt he stopped heaving, I pulled him away from me and I trailed my hand over his flaming red cheeks. _God I really slapped him hard._

He looks straight at me, his eyes red from crying, mine probably was too. "Sorry for slapping you Frost, I just got really infuriated."

He takes my hand from his cheek and looks at it. "Your hand must really hurt for slapping my thick skin like that."

I laugh a little looking at my red palm. _It really did hurt actually._ I look at him again, "about Tooth, I didn't mean to listen to your conversation, but I was there and I didn't know what to do… It's not like I could easily go and say 'hey, mind if I go out for a bit before you guys can talk?' or something."

He ruffles his hair and chuckles a bit. "I know."

"Tooth, she's only looking out for you."

"I know."

"And she loves you more than you know."

He lets out a huge sigh, "I know."

"You should talk to her, when your head is cleared up."

"I know."

"Is that the only thing you're gonna say to me now?"

"No," he smirks.

_Haven't seen that in a while._

"You're an ass Frost, you know that right?"

"I know."

"But we're still friends right?"

"Of course, Princess."

I stare at the playground for a while. "They say ice cream helps mend a broken heart, so what'd you say? I also owe you for taking me to the clinic after fainting," I say.

"As long as I get to eat mint choco this time," he grins.

"Of course," we start to walk.

"And you're eating it with me Princess."

"Now that's just pushing it Frost." I nudge him a little, "besides I plan on tasting all the flavors available on Ice Castle's menu before the end of the year."

"All the more reason why you should have mint choco now!"

I eye him, "nope, that's the last thing on my list of flavors I want to try. Besides, I'm craving for some almond fudge today."

"Suite yourself then Princess."

* * *

We sat at one of Ice Castle's outdoor table. I notice Jack putting his bowl of ice cream at his cheek.

"Is it that bad?" I ask.

"Remind me not to get you angry again Princess," he jokes.

I start to eat my almond fudge ice cream and it did not disappoint, it taste marvelous! But so far I'd say French Vanilla was the best that I tasted.

"Have you ever been in love Princess?"

His question caught me off guard that I abruptly swallowed my ice cream and it gave me major brain freeze.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I mean it's just, Tooth keeps telling me that my feelings for her isn't that kind of love, that I'm confused. How do you know you're actually in love?" He starts to play with his ice cream.

_Dude, ice cream is supposed to be eaten not played at._

"I'm not sure I'd be able to answer that properly since the closest thing I have to that is an unhealthy obsession with a movie character," I laugh.

"Really? Which character?"

"Hmm, well he has this piercing blue eyes, chiseled face, charming voice that's like smooth velvet chocolate with silky ribbons of creamy caramel," I could see Jack's cocky expression creeping up his face as I went on, "and he's definitely not Jack Frost." I sneer at him. "It's Lord Nicholas from this old Princess movie."

"He sounds great," he says sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks," I roll my eyes at him.

"You're welcome." He finally started eating his ice cream.

"So about love though, I've red books and seen truck load of romance movies and so far I've deduced that being in love as feeling butterflies in your stomach whenever you're with that person. When you looks in their eyes your heart just flutters and everything feels like its in slow motion. Even though you see them every day you foolishly still miss them when they're not around. You see past their flaws and accept them for who they are. And when you kiss, your feet pops up," I chuckle remembering the movie I got that from, "or something like that I guess."

"And have you experienced these things?"

"Nope," I look at him, "did you feel these things when you were with Tooth?"

"I…No," he looks down at his melting ice cream.

_Geez is he planning on eating that or not? I'm already halfway through mine and he only just had one bite. I feel sorry for that mint choco._

"I just feel safe when I'm with her I guess and I thought it was that and she was it."

I continue to eat my ice cream, just nodding at everything he says. It's not like I'm not listening to him, don't get me wrong, I just don't like melted ice cream.

"When I look back at it now, maybe she was right?" he looks at me, "what do you think Princess."

I was almost licking off the bowl trying to finish every piece of the ice cream and just kept on nodding at him and managed to mumble a "mm-hmm, yeah totally."

When I put down the bowl Jack was laughing at me.

"What? What's so funny Frost?"

He took a piece of napkin and proceeds to wiping me mouth. "And you tell me I'm childish when you're here eating ice cream and have chocolate smudged all over your mouth."

"Thanks," I laugh at him wiping my face like a mom.

"You're welcome," he says, grinning for a while but for a moment he became serious and he stops wiping my mouth. He was just looking at me. I couldn't put my finger on what type of look that was. It was different than how he usually looks at me. I just gaze back at him trying to figure out what was happening right now. We were like that for more than a minute or so.

_Weird._

I was the first to break eye contact since it was getting awfully tense. "Sh-should we get you a straw? Your ice cream is a puddle now." I say shifting my gaze to his ice cream bowl.

I guess that brought him back to reality too and he let out this awkward laugh. "Ye-yeah, it definitely looks like mint choco chip soup now."

_I never heard him laugh like that before, weird._

He actually sips the mint choco from the bowl like a frigging soup.

"You can be so damn weird Frost."

He just grins at me and says, "it's my charm Princess."

I just roll my eyes at his silliness. Just then my phone rang, I check who it was and it was Anna.

"It's Anna, excuse me Frost."

"Sure go ahead Princess."

I turn away from him and answer my phone.

"_Elsa where are you? It's almost 6p.m. are you even planning on coming home?"_

_Geez Anna, it's not that late. She's been unusually worried ever since my fainting incident. _"I'm at Ice Castle with Frost."

"_You're having ice cream without me?" _ I immediately moved my phone away from my ear trying to save myself from Anna's loud scream.

"I'm just thanking him for what helping me last Friday."

_"Okay, just bring me something sweet when you come home, preferably chocolates."_

"Sure Anna, I'll be heading home in while."

_"Okay, bye!"_

"Bye!"

I turn back at Jack whose now finished with his ice cream soup. "How's the soup?"

"Minty. How's your sister?"

"Worried."

"Probably should take you home then."

"It's okay you don't have to take me, you should head back to your dorm too. Your boyfriends have been worried sick about you the whole day."

"Yeah I should go and give them a big warm hug." He laughs a little and stares at me again.

I look away from him, feeling uneasy. I can't seem to get used to these puzzling stares his been giving. "Yeah you go do that." I stand up from my seat and prop my backpack on.

"See you then?" he says.

"Yeah, be in class tomorrow okay? No more playing hooky with random old ladies," I tease.

"She wasn't that old."

"Yeah, and I'm a baby," I say sarcastically, "Bye Frost."

I was already a few steps away when I hear him say, "thank you Elsa."

_He said my name again, but this time it was warm and soothing._

I looked back at him and he was already quite far. _Damn. He sure walks fast._

I nonchalantly smile as I watch his figure slowly fading the farther he walked. Then I turn back and start to walk again.

Halfway through I felt my phone vibrate. _A message? Must be Anna._

I reach for my phone from my pocket to check who messaged me and I stopped when I saw the unknown number.

_It's not Anna._

I click to open the message, it was a bit long and I start to read it.

_Hi Elsa, it's been a while. I finally got a phone! I know you guys were bugging me to buy a phone before so I have it now. Anyway, how are you? I heard you transferred to another school? Must be difficult to adjust there but I hope you're doing fine. I'm not entirely sure if I got the right number so text me back if this is really Elsa Winters. Been dying to catch up you, I miss you!_

The sender apparently forgot to mention who he/she is. Do they think I'm some sort of wizard that would automatically recognize who they are from a text? And geez, this person text like his writing and essay.

I text back,

_Hi yes this is Elsa. Sorry but who is this again?_

My phone beeped back as soon as I sent the text.

_It's me Tadashi._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Jelloooo~**

**So this Chapter turned quite dark and gloomy, but anyways I tried my best as always. I'm not really good at writing conflicts so I hope it doesn't sound weird XD**

**P.S. the title toothache doesn't literally mean a toothache, it's just you know Jack's heartache + tooth = toothache lol**

**anyway, til next chapter~~~ toodles~~~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Road Not Taken

Text from Tadashi,  
_So…would you rather eat poop smelling chocolates for a week or be trapped in a room full of unknown people for a week?_

Text to Tadashi,  
_Definitely the chocolate, u know I can't handle people._

Text from Tadashi,  
_Haha thought so, but if it were me I'd stick to the room. The chocolate might actually be real poop you know :o_

Text to Tadashi,  
_Ew! That totally changes things, can I answer again?_

Text from Tadashi,  
_Nope, had your chance. Now Elsa Winters will have to eat poop for a week :D_

I snorted while reading Tadashi's text. We used to have these impossible would you rather questions back in Arendelle High.

So, who is Tadashi you ask? Well Tadashi Himada is a senior of mine from my old school. We met back when I volunteered at the student council on my Freshman year, he was an active member then and he was the one who guided me during those times. We apparently got along quite well, big thanks to our similar tastes in books, movies and food. I would regularly hang out with him and his other friends during break time since people from my own year are either avoiding me or has weird feelings of displeasure against me, it's mostly the girls though and until now I still don't know why. Like seriously people, what did I ever do to you?

I like looking back at the old times like this, despite of the hate I received from my peers before, I felt welcomed and happy when I was with Tadashi and the others.

"You seem cheery," Rapunzel says as she sat down beside me at the couch.

It's just your regular Wednesday night at the dorms and we've just finished our dinner. Anna's at her bunk being a pig, I already told her not to lie down after eating but she's still channeling her inner Garfield, rolling around her bed and all. Merida's at her study table doing homework while I'm at the couch with my phone and Punzie just joined me, prolly just wanting to snoop around with my messages.

"Must be Tadashi, she's been texting him since last week!" Anna speaks for me.

Punzie scoots closer to me in the couch. I quickly draw away my phone to keep her from reading my messages. "Hey Punzie, ever heard of privacy?"

She giggles and puts her arm around me, "oh come on Els, I'm just curious about this mysterious boy you've been texting."

"Speaking of boys," Merida leans from her table to face us, "is it just me or has Frost stopped his philandering with different girls these days."

_Well that was a quick change of topic._

"It's not just you, I noticed it too," Punzie concurs.

Anna pops up from her bed and leans on the rails, "that's because he's been Elsa with 24/7 these days!" She giggles, "am I right or am I right sis?"

I put down my phone and let out a big sigh. "That's true." After everything that happened two weeks ago, with Tooth and all that, he's been strangely attached to me. He's been constantly following me around like a lost puppy wherever I go. It's kinda getting a bit annoying you see and he keeps on inviting me to go watch him at his after school practices in whatever sport he's included in. I actually only went with him one time and made tons of excuses for the other times. I don't like lying but it's just getting suffocating you know? We have classes together the whole day and he expects me to be with him with whatever else he does too? Seriously, can't a girl get some space?

"Have you realized that Jack's fans have been giving you annoyed looks ever since you guys started hanging out more?" Punzie says.

"They have?"

"Yup," Merida agrees with clicking her lips on the last letter. "Better hold on to your hair Els, those girls might come for your hair anytime soon!" she teases mimicking a clawing girl with an inaudible 'rawr' at me.

I start to hold my hair, "M-my hair?"

"She's right Els, his fans are no joke, trust me," Punzie giggles.

I start to imagine girls pulling my hair telling me to stay away from Jack Frost. I shiver at the thought of it. "Man that's scary."

"But come to think of it though, you two would make a pretty cute couple sis," Anna says.

"Ha-ha not in a million years Anna, I wouldn't want my hair to get pulled out by girls just because of Frost, nope not a chance!" I hold my hair closer to my face.

"But you would consider it ey, if there were no mad women after Frost?" Merida teases again.

"And that's coming from the girl who warned me about that guy being a flirty ass a few months ago," I sneer at her.

Merida just shrugs off my retort, "I'm just saying Els, he has been laying off his old habits these days."

I plop back at the couch and groan, "I just can't imagine it though."

"I can," Punzie says.

"I can too!" Anna agrees.

Seriously sometimes I think Punzie and Anna are the siblings, they share the same brain cells when it comes to these things.

We all got back to what we were doing leaving the Frost related topic at that.

"Hey uhm, is this book one any of yours? I don't remember having this," Merida says after a while, showing us the To Kill a Mocking Bird book from her table. "Must belong to either of you three I sorta brought it with me in by accident."

_Wait I borrowed a To Kill a Mocking Bird book from the library last week!_

"I think that's mine, well more like my borrowed book from the library."

Merida immediately tosses it to me. I awkwardly caught it, almost falling from the couch. "Really Mer? You have perfectly fine legs, couldn't you have just walked here and gave it to me like how normal people would?"

"You caught it so no problem here," she sneers.

I roll my eyes and I open the book to check the borrowing card. "Oh my god! This is due today!" I jolt up from the couch.

I quickly got a pair of pants from the closet and change from my pajamas. "I have to quickly return this to the library tonight, I'll be back in a while guys," I say putting on a jacket over my shirt.

"Be sure to be back quickly Els, you only have about 30 minutes before curfew," Punzie reminds me.

"Yeah sure, be back in a jiffy."

* * *

I didn't know how I arrived at the library as fast as I did, but I did. I got to return the book without any payoff, good thing Merida found it 'cuz I have totally forgotten about this.

Just as I got out from the library, I suddenly felt drops of water fall from the sky.

_What's this?_

From a few drops, more and more drops kept falling and soon it was raining, heavily might I add. I started to run, I had too. I had only a few minutes left before curfew and I wouldn't want to be locked out from the dorms just because of some rain right? _I mean this is just rain, how bad can it be?_

I spoke too soon.

* * *

I woke up the morning after with a clogged nose and an insane headache. Honestly though, I'm not really that good with rains. I catch a cold easily just by getting slightly damped by it. And last night was far from slightly damp, I was drenched! My roommates were laughing at the slight of my soaked self, I looked like a chicken caught in the rain, which I was, a soaked platinum blonde chicken.

I was sneezing here and there on the way to class. Anna told me to stay in bed for the day, but I told her I am still able to go to class. I don't feel that bad, really.

Text from Tadashi,  
_You should've just stayed in bed, that cold might get worse Els :o_

Text to Tadashi,  
_Nah am good. Thank you though :D_

I was sniffling as I sent my message.

"Someone's busy with their phone early in the morning," Jack says as he takes a seat. "Morning Princess!"

I close my phone and put it back inside my bag. "I'm just texting a friend," I say with a nasally voice.

"Whoa you sound sick Princess you shouldn't have gone to class today."

"Ha! You're the 3rd person today to say that, but I'm fine Frost."

"Are you sure? 'Cuz the last time you said you were fine, you blacked out and fainted."

I sniffle again. "That's not gonna happen Frost, I assure you I'm f— Achoo!"

_Nice Elsa you just sneezed at freaking Jack Frost's face!_

I quickly grab a tissue from my bag and wipe Jack's face. "Sorry 'bout that Frost."

He grabs my hand stopping me from wiping his face and he held his free hand onto my forehead. I slap away his hand in my surprise. _Okay that was mean of me._ "W-what are you doing Frost!?"

"I was just checking if you have a fever," he says, his eyes looking at me worriedly. "You're a bit feverish Princess, are you su—

"I'm fine Frost, Geez!" I say my voice slightly higher than normal. "Can you just stop talking, you're starting to get on my nerves."

Fun Fact when I get sick, I tend to be cranky, irritable, and I speak a lot of rubbish. Fun right? Not really.

_God Elsa, the dude's just worrying about you. You having a cold doesn't mean you gotta actually be cold. Come on apologize!_

"Just leave me be Frost, I'm fine." _So much for apologizing._

"As you wish Princess."

And with that Frost was quiet until the class ended; he remained quiet the whole day actually. And I conclude, I am a bitch with a cold and I singlehandedly made an innocent dude zip his mouth when he was only worrying. How nice. It's like the Tooth drama all over again only this time I'm the jerk who pushes the person who's just worrying, way to eat your world Elsa!

* * *

After class I remained in the classroom again and let the others leave before me. My friends all had prior engagements after classes today and Jack was still not talking so I'm on my own today, hurrah.

We have homework about this poem for World Lit due tomorrow so I headed for the library to look for the said poem. My head was still pounding as I was walking and I swear I felt sudden chills. Has it been this cold lately or is it just me?

_Nah, must be my imagination. The cold has never bothered me anyway._

I quickly found the book with the poem The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost. _Ha! The poet has the same last name as Jack._ I frown when I remembered Jack. I was unnecessarily mean to him today and I didn't even apologize for it.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_  
_And sorry I could not travel both_  
_To where they ended, long I stood_  
_And looked down one as far as I could_  
_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

I start to read the poem.

_Then took the other, as just as fair,__  
__And posing perhaps the greater test,__  
__Because it was narrow and wanted wear,__  
__Rising so steeply—_

I yawn before I could finish the line. I feel my eyelids getting heavier and my splitting headache slowly gaining momentum. I start to run my fingers to my temple in the hopes of relieving the pain.

Not working at all.

I whimper and drop my head on the open book.

Just as I was planning on closing my eyes, I feel a sight cold tap on my head and I jerk up from the cold tingle. I see Jack, smiling softly at me.

"Hey," he says.

My eye narrow down at him, "what are you doing here?" Again, that's mean Elsa stop it!

He just gives me a grin and says, "I'll take that as a 'Hey Jack!'"

He goes on to get something from his backpack and takes out a bottle of water and a… medicine?

"Drink this Princess, this will make you feel a bit lighter after a while. You really don't look well right now." He says, "and please don't say no or I'll personally shove it up your mouth."

_Yikes!_

I obediently did so.

"You can rest here for a while, I would've recommended for you to go back to your dorm and rest but it just started to rain outside so it's safer if you stay here for a while," he says, "I'm sure Sandy wouldn't mind." He looks at our librarian, Sandy, and gives him a thumbs up.

Sandy is one of the nicest librarians I've ever encountered, he's this tiny man with spiky blonde hair and he just has this friendly easy going face which matches his personality. He doesn't talk much but what I really like about him is that he's not that strict. Hence, sleeping is not really prohibited here as long as you don't disturb other students.

I couldn't say anything and just nod at him. Well that's for the better I guess or I'll just say words I don't mean to him again.

I proceed to lay my head down on the table under my crossed hands. I fell asleep immediately as I did.

* * *

_I see Tadashi together with our old friends Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred sitting around a lunch table. They are waving at me, all telling me to come join them._

_I look down and I see that I'm holding my lunch tray. "Ah, lunch time I see."_

_I look back up and smile at my old friends huddled together. I start to walk towards them._

_"Where are you going Princess?" I hear someone say from my back._

_I look back and I see Jack grinning at me. He was with our other friends Punzie, Flynn, Merida and Hiccup. "We're having lunch, where do you think you're going?"_

_In that moment I feel quite overwhelmed. At one table is my old friends and at another is the friends I have now, both asking me to join them. My feet froze as I am unable to decide where to go to._

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_  
_And sorry I could not travel both_  
_To where they ended, long I stood_  
_And looked down one as far as I could_  
_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_The poem… Are you telling me this is a choice that I have to make?_

Just as I was deep in my sleep I feel a cold touch on my forehead. It lingers there for a while and then it disappeared. And then I felt the cold touching my lips, as if a snowflake fell on my lips from the first drop of snow in winter. As fast as it touched me, it quickly melts away.

I slowly open my eyes to see where this coldness is coming from. My vision was blurry but I can see a figure in front of me, piercing blue eyes, snow white hair—"Jack?" I muffle.

I can see him smile and I feel his hands run through my hair, brushing it, lulling me back to sleep. "Sleep some more Princess, you're still blazing hot."

His voice was soothing and his touch was cold yet calming. I close my eyes once again, like there was any difference though. All I was seeing was blurry things.

I grab the hand running through my hair and lightly squeeze it. "Don't leave okay? Stay here with me Frost." I manage to muffle again.

"I'm always here Princess."

A nonchalant smile flashes on my face and I drift back to my dream.

_I had the same dream again…_

_I remain at the place I stood in between the two lunch table. The setting is the same and the people present are the same. This time though I had more certainty in me. This time I definitely know where I want to go. I feel like I was floating as I headed to the table that I wanted to sit with._

_Then took the other, as just as fair,__  
__And posing perhaps the greater test,__  
__Because it was narrow and wanted wear,__  
__Rising so steeply into thinning air__  
__That a man would struggle just to rest,_

_While the other offered room to play__  
__Or stand at ease along the track.__  
__I took the lonelier road that day,__  
__And knowing how way leads on to way,__  
__I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh__  
__Somewhere ages and ages hence:__  
__Two_ _roads diverged in a wood, and I—__  
__I took the one that dared me to try,__  
__And that has made all the difference._

_The poem talked about a man having to choose between two roads one being which many are opting to go to and the other less traveled by. Although he made his decision, there was a hint at the end of the poem that the man had regretted his. It's ironic in a way; but I think whether he takes the other road he would've regretted it either way._

_I chose the people I felt made me feel more myself that I had ever have. Unlike the man in the poem, I don't think I will regret my decision in the end. This is different I know, but different isn't always bad._

_And with a certain person, I am sure. I wouldn't have chosen any other way._

I open my eyes again and I see Jack beside me, reading the book I had a while ago. My hand still holding his but he didn't seem bothered about it. He looked engrossed by his reading and I just remain staring at him.

_Jack Frost can also look this serene and serious too huh?_

I keep on smiling like a fool as I studied his face. His expression, the little glint on his deep blue eyes, the coldness in his hands— _wait a second… Why the hell am I still holding his fucking hand!_

I jolt up in my realization, releasing my grip from his hand, startling him. "I-uhh," I tug a strand of loose hair from my face behind my ear.

He closes the book and looks at me. "I presume you're feeling better now?" he gives me one of his precious warm smiles. He proceeds to put his hand on my forehead again. "Well your fever sure has cooled down a bit."

_That cold touch earlier on my forehead was his hand checking my temperature huh. But what about… _I unconsciously touch my lips.

"D-did it perhaps snow here while I slept?"

He looked rather perplexed with my question and ended up bursting into laughter. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep some more Princess? You seem to still be dreaming."

"I-uh, no, yeah I-I think it's the medicine you know making me say these weird stuffs," I feel my cheeks flushing.

_Then what the hell touched my lips earlier? Ice cream? Was that another dream?_

He leans closer to me and narrows his eyes, "are you sure? You look beet red again?" he asks and proceeds to put his hand over my forehead, again, which made me flush even more. "Strange, your temperature isn't like earlier anymore though."

_Jeezus freaking cheese pops Frost, the reason why I'm flushing is not my fever it's you dammit!_

My stomach grumbles in the midst of my flustering. It caught me off guard and Jack as well since we got quiet for a while. Then Jack proceeds to laugh at my grumbling tummy. "You must be hungry huh?"

"Gee, Really? What makes you say that? Was it my embarrassingly loud stomach grumbling? Obviously Frost you didn't have to ask."

His eyes widen at my words, as did mine. I gasp and cover my mouth. _Oh for fucks sake what the hell is wrong with me?_

He scratches the back of his neck and says, "Sorry that was stupid of me."

"No that wasn't," I sigh and try to look him in the eyes. "I haven't been really nice to you today Frost. I want to say and blame it all on my fever but honestly," I take a deep breath before I continue. "These days you've been sticking way too much on me Frost and it's been bothering me quite a bit and your fans aren't that happy with that too and I guess with my fever I ended up being mean to you which was wrong of me."

"Oh," he looks down in disappointment, "I didn't know you felt that way Princess I'm—

"Shush!" I put my hand in front of his mouth. "I'm not done yet Frost, you can talk after," I take a deep breath, "where was I? Oh yes, today when you stopped talking to me it made me realize just how boring my day was. I never really hated hanging out with you, it just sorta scared me in a way. Hanging out with you has just made me feel all sorts of different things and I know now that different isn't always bad." I smile to him.

He takes my hand off his face so he could talk, "Sorry if I made you feel that way Princess, but if I ever make you feel uncomfortable again just let me know okay?"

We went quiet again as Frost went back to reading, I went on to stare at him again. "You are terribly handsome you know that right Frost?" _Whoop, out it goes. My honesty is taking on a way different road!_

"I-I mean that is what everybody else says too…" I stammer trying to save myself.

He just grins and says, "Well if it's coming from you, then I might have to believe it."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "now I'm just feeding your ego now aren't I?"

He shrugs aloofly and laughs. "My ego is already well fed Princess."

"You know I'm talking nonsense 'cuz I'm hungry right?"

"Whatever you say Princess," he laughs some more. "Let's go eat dinner Princess before you call me handsome again," he grins.

"Yes please!" I say and reach for my phone in my pocket. "I gotta text Anna first, she must be worried."

"I already told her don't worry."

"Oh you have? Thanks Frost."

"You're welcome Princess." He goes on to get my backpack, "I'll bring this for you."

I frown at him, "Frost I have a fever not paralyzed, I can bring my own backpack thank you very much." I proceed to try and grab my bag from him, he holds it up where the smaller me couldn't reach. Great. _These are the times that I wish I was gifted with longer legs dammit!_

"Okay I give, you can hold onto it," I growl.

He sneers and ruffles my hair where I just responded by my usual eye roll.

* * *

We ate dinner at my dorm's canteen as Jack wanted me to go rest after I had my dinner.

I was halfway to my meal when my phone vibrated from my pocket. I smile when I saw who the message was from.

Text from Tadashi,  
_Just saw a shooting star tonight and I wished that your cold would go away immediately :)_

Text to Tadashi,  
_Aww, you shouldn't have used your shooting star wish for me Tadashi_

"I have been meaning to ask who you've been texting with Princess, you've been quite invested in your phone these days."

I look up from my phone and I meet Jack's questioning eyes staring straight through me. I just shrug and say, "I told you, it's an old friend of mine."

"Must be some special friend, you keep on smiling and giggling whenever you're texting."

"You jealous Frost?" I tease him.

He just shrugs and drinks his water, "just curious."

As I finished my meal Jack takes me to my dorm room, while in the elevator I promptly remembered something. "Hey Frost, earlier at the library I had this dream…"

"Did you dream about me Princess?" He teases.

"Yeah…"

I could see a cocky smirk curling up his mouth, "and Punzie, Merida, Hiccup and Rider."

He fakes a hurt face, "aw and here I thought you're finally dreaming about me."

"I was, but it wasn't just you my old friends were there too."

"Oh? Was text boy there too?"

"Yeah, they were sitting in one lunch table while you guys were on another."

The elevator dings open and we got out from it and I continue, "Tadashi was calling me to go sit with them and you guys were too, it was like I was made to choose from you guys and my old friends."

"Ooh that's a hard choice Princess, kinda like that assignment we had, the road not taken, only it's not roads but rather lunch tables." He laughs at the thought of it.

"Exactly! But I did make my choice in the end. A rather perfect choice that is."

He raises an eyebrow again giving me a curious George smile, "which table did you choose?"

I stop walking when we reach my room, and turn on my heel to look at him and I smirk, "which did you think I chose?"

He crossed his arms and he thinks deeply.

I then grab my bag from him and open the door, "a penny for your thoughts Frost," I say as I head inside my room. "Goodnight Frost and thank you…for everything."

I see him smile before I close the door and I hear him say, "Goodnight Elsa."

I had a fluttering feeling in my stomach when he said my name.

_Weird._

* * *

I ended up taking a day off the next day, Anna constantly nagged me to stay in bed and this time Punzie and Merida backed her up so I couldn't say no. She also bought me this medicine that made me drowsy as fuck, so I spent the whole day sleeping. Not how I imagined spending my day off but hey at least I felt my nose clearing up more. That medicine must have had one hell of a kick!

I was still a little woozy when I heard a knock on the door later that afternoon.

It was Jack. He came by to see how I've been and lend me notes on our lectures today. "You know you shouldn't have Frost, I could've just asked Punzie or Merida for their notes."

"Nah, I wanted to see you too Princess, my day wouldn't be complete without seeing you." He winks at me.

I just roll my eyes at him, "you flatter me Frost by please stop, it's making me nauseous," I say and I slump into my bed.

He places the notes at my study and proceeds to sit at the couch. He seemed agitated and he kept scratching the back of his neck.

I notice this and I prop my arm to support my head while in bed, "out with it Frost, what is the real reason why you're here?"

He shifted from his seat for a while then he starts talking. "So uhm remember yesterday when you were all sick in class?"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember that," I say sarcastically.

"Well since you seemed to be denying your sickliness I went to the clinic right after our afternoon classes…"

"You went to the clinic? So you…"

"I met Tooth," he was fiddling his fingers while he talked, "we talked and everything's fine I guess." He sighs heavily.

"Well if everything's fine then why do you sound like you're holding the whole world in your shoulders?"

"It's because she told me to go to her wedding next month."

"So? What's so bad about that?"

"Because, I'm not sure I can handle being in her wedding without doing anything stupid so…"

"So?" I say sounding more and more impatient at him dragging his words.

_Why the heck can't he just go straight to the point?_

"So I told her that I would only go if you go, so I'm asking you now, will you go with me to Tooth's wedding?" He talks faster than normal.

I froze trying to fathom what he just said. "Hold on Frost, you said what now?"

He takes a deep breath before he repeats, "I said will you go to Tooth's wedding with me?"

I blink. And blink again and again.

"Hey come on Princess say something," he says leaning closer to me. "Please come with me, you're the only one who'll be able to stop me from doing anything stupid while there." He looks at me with his pleading face, "Please Elsa."

_Hah! He's using the call her by her name card and with that face too. Damn, Frost really knows how to push me buttons._

I get up from my bed to get water and after drinking a glass I say, "Fine, I already owe you a lot, it's the least I could do."

He beams and jolts up from the couch, and to my surprise engulfs me to a hug. "Thank you Princess!"

I lightly tap his back. "Anytime Frost," I say.

_This is our 2__nd__ time hugging right? But who's counting, I surely am not! _I ponder.

He finally releases me and I clearly see his wide grin which in turn made me smile too.

"So now that the cat's out of the bag, I'll take my leave now," he says grabbing his backpack from the couch.

_So he was just here to tell me that huh? That's disappointing…Wait what? Why would that be disappointing? Oh shut up brain Elsa!_

He ruffles my hair before he walks to the door. "You get better now Princess so you can get back to class, I miss having my seatmate," he says smiling sheepishly at me.

I unconsciously played with the end of my hair that draped over my chest, twisting it around my fingers. _Holy cheese whiz that was so cute!_ "Yeah I will, thanks Frost," I manage to say amidst flustering mind.

As I see him leave there it was again, that weird feeling in my stomach.

_Gotta text Anna to bring me food when she gets home, my tummy is being weird again._

* * *

**A/N:**

**yelloooow~~**

**So, this chapter took me longer than I hoped. I kept editing here and there, just wasn't that sure it sounded alright. The scenes looks so much better in my head but ended up sounding bland when I wrote it down lol**

**anyways, I'm always trying my best in every chapter so I hope it pays off :D**

**Guest: whoever you are thank youu! You're review just made this little bean happy as a clam! ILY noow *sending virtual hugs* **

**well that's it for now, toodles ~~**


	6. Chapter 6: I Like You, Not?

Text from Tadashi,  
_Would I be interrupting something if I call you right now?_

Text to Tadashi,  
_Other than my daydreaming, no, u will b not_

And with that my phone rings, catching me off guard making me jerk in my surprise. I never thought he would call right away.

"H-Hello?" I answer, quite stupidly too. _Way to sound cool Elsa, calm down girl._

"_Hey Elsa," _I hear Tadashi's deep voice over the phone. _Wow how long has it been since I heard his voice?_

I could hear his subtle chuckles from the other line. I've forgotten how cute his laugh was. _"Gosh it's so weird hearing your voice like this after all this time,"_ he continues.

I laugh a little, "that's what I thought too!"

"_Anyway, quick question Els, the name of your school is Walt Works Academy right?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Great, so here's the thing…I have this little project I'm working on and my school has asked me to have a presentation of it there at your school this Friday!"_

"Really? That sounds great Tadashi, congrats!"

"_Yeah but my point is could we possibly talk right after? I just wanted to talk to you about that thing I told you when we last met…"_

"Oh yeah sure, that thing…"

"_So I'll see you then?"_

"Yeah see you."

_That thing… _I ponder. _That thing… What was that thing again?_

And then it hit me. Like the school bus hitting Regina George on Mean Girls, like Loki being thrown around by the Hulk like a rag doll, it hit me.

"Holy mother of pearls!" I shout out.

"What? Who died?" Merida pops out from her bed.

"Elsa just called for the mother of pearls," Punzie says while she's painting her nails unbothered by my sudden outburst. "Tell me does this color make my nails look dull?" she says showing her newly painted nails up to Merida with the latter just looking confused.

I ignore them and went on to wake up Anna. I shake her again and again 'til she finally opens her freaking eyes. "W-what is it Elsa? Why are you waking me up this ear—" she sniffles a yawn, "—ly on a Sunday morning?" She looks at me with her eyes half open, and her hair untamed and with bits of saliva on her mouth.

"It's 10am Anna it's not that early," I say as I try to drag her down from her bed. "Please get up. I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it? Can't you just say it now?" she says sleepily.

"Anna come on, I have to talk to you, in private please."

"Okay, okay." She starts to slowly move and as soon as she got down, I grab her wrist and drag her to the closet and close the door behind us.

I place Anna in the middle of the closet and let her sit down at the small chair placed there. "Okay, I really need your full attention on this Anna please, you're the only one here who personally knows Tadashi and you know the things the happened before."

She beams up as soon as I mention Tadashi; clearly a topic about boys takes her sleepiness away. "Oh so it's about a boy, I'm all ears Els, shoot!" She shrieks.

I roll my eyes at her and proceed to talk, "do you remember what I told you about what happened at the Seniors going away party last year?"

She puts her hand on her chin, twisting her brain to dig for that memory. "Nothing really happened that night—" she quickly flings her head up at me, eyes wide open with her mouth forming a huge 'o' and silently screaming 'ooh'

* * *

Flash back to last year during the Seniors going away party which was mostly planned by me, along with the other Juniors, but again it was mostly me since the others weren't quite happy working with me so that's that. Anyway fast forward to the party, I was on my usual spot, at the sides where I am away from the crowd of teenagers with raging hormones. Parties aren't really my scene you see. I was a wallflower so to say. If I hadn't had Senior friends I would've opted not to attend, I just wanted to go home at that point.

I stare blankly at the punch in my hand debating on drinking it. Thinking whether someone put alcohol there or not 'cuz it definitely smelt like it's mixed with it. A tap on my shoulder snaps me out of my daze, and then appears the wide brown eyed guy wearing a black baseball cap. "You seem out of it Els," he says.

"Say Tadashi, do you thing this punch has alcohol on it or not?" I ask eyeing the punch filled glass on my hand.

"I've had a sip of it earlier and it definitely has alcohol mixed on it, quite a strong one might I add."

I slowly placed the glass of punch in a table nearby. "Thought so, just water for me then." I proceed to walk around and look for water.

Tadashi stops me by grabbing my right arm making me turn and face him. "Hey. Can we talk? Not here but somewhere quiet, without all these people?"

"Now your speaking my language, I've been dying to get out of here," I snicker.

With Tadashi holding my wrist we go around walking past the maze of students dancing, or in this case, grinding against each other. I don't know how teachers even allow this to happen, as far as I know there were supposed to be chaperones observing our party yet I don' see them— _Whoop, nope they're here and they're about as drunk as the students here. So much for responsible adults! _I groan as we left that sight.

We were outside the school yard sitting at a bench nearby, away from the party, away from the gym full of drunk and carnal teenagers.

I breathe in the fresh summer night air, bathing at the stars above us. "So what it is that you wanted to talk to me about Tadashi?"

He looks quite discombobulated when I asked; he seems to be forgetting why we came out here. I laugh in my mind with that thought, that's so typical Tadashi. He then took off his cap revealing his neatly cut black hair. He looks at me with these sincere eyes and that's when I thought, _Oh crap, this is gonna be some way serious shit._ I gulp. the tension was making me unusually nervous.

He takes my hand squeezing it with his. "Elsa, I think you're really nice…" _Nope, no I'm not._

"And you don't know how beautiful you are, which frustrates me." _Okay where is this heading?_

"I really like you Elsa and I—"

I jolt up from the bench before he could continue. _This is way out of my comfort zone!_

"You know my throat is really getting kinda dry I-I should go and get some water, it was a nice talk Tadashi, really nice." I say and then quickly disappear back into the party, sneaking out from the back door and going home.

And that was the last time I saw Tadashi before he graduated and moved to San Fransokyo to go to college.

After contemplating on what to do about his confession, twisting my brain in and out trying to figure out what the hell I should do about it for a whole month. I opted to bury that memory deep within my thick skull and never thought about it again. I guess that was the best option and with my parents going abroad and transferring to boarding school I quickly got preoccupied and it never came up again.

Not until now that is.

* * *

"Hey calm down Elsa," Anna tries to ease my nerves. "So what if you chickened out and ended up completely forgetting about the strikingly fine Tadashi's heartfelt confession and texting him like nothing happened which must have been really hard on the guy judging that you never gave him a proper response, poor Tadashi must be aching to talk to you about it and get the answer he deserves."

_Does Anna ever breathe in between her sentences?_

"Not helping Anna," I retorted.

"Yeah right, I'm on your side I forgot."

I scowl, pacing back and forth inside the closet.

"Okay, let's figure this out calmly," she says, "do you like him back?"

"Yes…No…" I stumble around my words, "I mean I do like him but not like that, he's a good friend of mine and that's that."

"Well there you have it!" She says triumphantly putting her arms around me, "that wasn't so hard wasn't it sis?"

"Y-yeah but, how do I talk to him? What if he asks why I ran from him before? What if he says he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?" I put my hands up covering my mouth as I gasp, "what if he confesses to me again!?"

Anna grabs both my shoulders shaking me out from my mind. "Elsa, stop overthinking, it'll be fine just tell him the truth. I know Tadashi. He's like the nicest guy out of all the nice guys. I'm sure he'll understand." She smiles at me and that calms me down, mostly.

I smile back at my sister, "okay, thanks Anna." I pull her in to a warm hug.

"Awe no problem Els," Anna says, hugging me back. "I can get used to this." She giggles.

"Okay, shows over now, you two spies can come in now." I shout at the two girls listening through the closet door.

Punzie and Merida came in as soon as I told them too. "So do we get hugs too?" Punzie says.

I just raise an eyebrow at them, folding my arms across my chest, looking unfazed.

"We're sorry Els, we were just curious and you know this Tadashi seems really charming it's a shame you don't like him back." Punzie says.

"I couldn't agree more couz!" Anna acknowledges with the two high fiving each other.

"I beg to differ, you're a smart and independent woman Els, you don't need a man!" Merida debates.

I just sigh. _They were right in some ways, Tadashi really is nice and would've been a perfect boyfriend but I don't want to lie to myself. Call me hopeless romantic but I want to be in a relationship with a guy I truly like and the other way around. But at the same time, I am not so sure I'd want a boyfriend right now._

"Thanks guys, but right now I'll just have to talk to Tadashi and tell him the truth."

"Hmm well whatever you decide Els, we'll support you." Punzie says and proceed to giving me a hug and whispers, "but I still think it's a shame," she giggles.

"Hey I want in on that hug too!" Anna says joining in the hug.

We three look at Merida who's trying to be oblivious about the impromptu cuddle time. "What?" she asks, "I'm not much of a hugger…"

Punzie quickly pulls her in to our hugging circle and we giggle at ourselves.

It was cute but come to think of it four girls hugging and giggling inside an unusually large closet is not something you see every day.

* * *

Friday this week all high school students were called to gather at the auditorium to be an audience to a presentation from a student of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, something about a revolutionary robotics project that would be a great help in our society. Yup, I always imagined Tadashi would be able to achieve such things.

Punzie was all giddy sitting beside me at the auditorium. And I, as Anna would describe it, don't know if I'm elated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone.

The presentation started with our headmaster, Headmaster Nicholas St. North, giving his introductory speech before he introduced the guest speaker, Tadashi Himada.

I feel my stomach churn as soon as he came out on the stage with this wonderful smile plastered on his face. Punzie nudges me and whispers, "you never told me he was a hottie Elsa, wow!"

"Tadashi…why does that name sound so familiar?" Jack mutters beside me.

Merida who sits at the far most left next to Hiccup snickers, "that's Elsa's text buddy!"

"What?" the boys; Jack, Hiccup and Flynn, simultaneously gasps.

I sink into my chair. "And that guy right there has the hots for our very own Elsa," Punzie continues.

"What?" Jack asks again.

_Ugh someone please kill me now._

"Oh t-that's like from last year, I don't even know if he still likes me after I inadvertently ran away after he confessed," I say with an awkward and nervous laugh in between my sentences.

"He confessed to you?" another question from the oh so curious Jackson Overland Frost.

_Can he just stop asking already? Geez!_

"Damn, you have my respect Winters!" Flynn says.

"Shush you guys he's starting!" Hiccup shushes us which I am thankful for.

Hiccup is planning on entering that school so he's the most ecstatic one about this presentation. He's part of our school's robotics club and that's mostly why I rarely see him.

Tadashi starts off his presentation by introducing Hiro, his brother. "Wow he even brought Hiro, Anna must be thrilled!" I whisper to myself. Hiro is this 13 year old boy, but despite his age he's already in high school and he used to be Anna's classmate. He's a genius to say the least, probably might do more than what Tadashi has done I reckon.

Tadashi proceeds on putting duct tape on Hiro's arms and rips it back right away causing poor little Hiro to scream in pain.

_Yikes I'd scream like that too if that were me._

Just seconds after Hiro's scream a white almost balloon-like machine, well I assume it's some sort of machine, inflates from a this red container and it slowly walks forward to Hiro.

"Wow, it looks like a marshmallow." We all gasp in awe.

The marshmallow waves his hand and starts talking, "Hello I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." _Holy shit, it talks! _"I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'aw'"

Punzie whispers to me, "so your suitor is a genius who just invented a robotic nurse, nice Els!"

"Once again Punz, he is not my suitor, he's just a friend!"

An image of different emojis that range from happy to distressed flashed in the robot's chest as he says, "on the scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?" He proceeds to scan Hiro, "you have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm." He points up his index finger and says, "I suggest an antibacterial spray."

Before Baymax could do anything else, Hiro asks him, "what's in the spray specifically?"

"The primary ingredient is Bacitracin," an image of the chemical arrangement for bacitracin then flashes on his chest and then sprays the now red forearm of Hiro.

Tadashi then steps forward to talk, "I programmed Baymax with over ten thousand medical procedures." He pushed this sort of circular compartment on Baymax's left side chest and a green chip appears for it, "this chis is what makes Baymax, Baymax." He then pushes the chip back and continues, "now I know what you think, 'he looks like a walking marshmallow', I was going for a nonthreatening huggable kind of thing." He taps right by the two dots at the robot's face, "he's also equipped with Hyperspectral cameras, and inside he has carbon fiber skeleton and actuators which allows him to lift a thousand pounds."

He stands beside his brother, "and to deactivate him, you just simply say…"

Hiro says, "I am satisfied with my care." And with that Baymax walks back to his red sorta box thing and deflates back to have he was a minute ago.

"When I made Baymax my first concept was a robot that could take care of my brother but as I finish I thought, Baymax is gonna help a lot of people, that's why I came here to share him with you guys," I says.

_Wow!_

"Wow!" I hear Jack gasp from my side.

"So before I finish, are there any questions?" Tadashi says.

Hiccup immediately raises his hand enthusiastically.

"I think Hiccup just fell in love," Merida leans on her chair to whisper to us. We all giggled at her comment.

Not minding us, Hiccup continues to raise his hand until Tadashi gestures at him to go on and ask his question. "What kind of battery does it use?" Hiccup asks.

"Good question there lad, he uses Lithium ion."

Hiccup pleased with the answer, sits back down. "Is he cool or what?" He says to us. "Elsa if you date this guy, you have my blessing!" he says to me.

"Pretty sure you're the one that wants to date him Hic," I tease.

"And you have my blessing Third!" Jack agrees.

We all laugh as Hiccup flusters at us poking fun at his infatuation.

* * *

As the presentation ended, we were walking out from the auditorium, chatting and laughing.

A familiar deep voice then calls out to me, "on your left Els!"

My head quickly spun to my left and there he was, with his back cap and a sheepish smile plastered on his face. "Tadashi!"

As Tadashi walks closer to us, I could feel my friend's teasing gazes from my side. _God I'm never gonna hear the end of this later._

"Hey Elsa, wow it's really you! I can't believe it," he says and catches me in a hug causing me to go from pale Elsa to tomato Elsa real quick.

_Oh wow I did not expect that, I forgot how much of a hugger Tadashi is._ I sneak a glance at my friends after our hug and… _Yup, I am not gonna hear the end of this from them._

"Y-you look great Tadashi," I blabber out.

He just laughs and from his back a smiling Hiro pops up. "Hey how's our Ice Queen doing?" he jokes.

Tadashi quickly elbows his brother, "I told you to stop calling her that!"

_I never really liked that nickname, Tadashi knows that. And he still does until now_. I smile at the thought of that.

I was about to journey through my thoughts again when I hear someone clear their throat from my side. "Oh hey Tadashi these are my friends," I gesture to the people waiting at my side and start to introduce them. "So uhm this white haired fellow here is Jackson Frost—

"Just Jack, pleasure to finally meet our Princess's text buddy," he holds out his hand to Tadashi, grinning.

"Likewise Jack, Elsa talks about you a lot," Tadashi shakes Jack's hand.

"Oh she does huh," he smirks at me where I just roll my eyes. "And a lot too, interesting…"

I pull Jack away to stop him from doing or saying anything more, "okay before we inflate Frost's ego more. Let's move on shall we…" I go on to introduce the others, "this here's Rapunzel, my cousin, and her boyfriend, Flynn Rider."

"Hi! Really love Baymax back there and you…" she goes to pinch Hiro's cheeks, "you are just so adorable!"

"Hey no pinching lady!" Hiro growls at her.

Merida snorts, "he called you 'lady'! I like this kid already," he raises her right hand to high five Hiro, "up top!" Hiro does so. "Merida's the name, don't wear it out," she says to Tadashi.

"And lastly—

"Hiccup Haddock III, nice to meet you sir…I mean Elsa's friend, I mean I'm also Elsa's friend, so I guess we both are ha-ha something in common whaddyaknow!" Hiccup stammers while shaking Tadashi's hand vigorously.

"Someone please save Tadashi from Hiccup," Flynn says.

"Hey just let the poor guy fan boy a bit, he's been holding that in the whole day!" Merida snorts.

"So you're saying you're planning on joining the student's showcase?" Tadashi asks Hiccup.

"Hell yeah I am," He answers.

Tadashi puts both his arms around Hiro and Hiccup, "looks like you have competition here little bro."

"You're joining too?" Hiccup proceeds to interrogate Hiro.

"Uh-huh, I swore that I would get in to that nerd school ever since I saw what Tadashi and the other kids there do."

Hiccup and Hiro ends up talking about a lot of robotics stuffs with Hiccup offering to show Hiro his robotics lab. Both guys goes on to walk away to Hiccup's lab with the others following suite leaving me and Tadashi.

Alone.

_Crap._

"So, any good place to get some grubs?" Tadashi asks.

"I know just the place!"

* * *

We get to Wonderland Café and ordered a whole bunch of chocolate cakes and drinks; Tadashi's a chocolate fan along with me and Anna. We chatted and laughed reminiscing about the past, how we hanged out and being in the student council together. No mention about the past confession yet, so, _'yay me!'_ We also talked about our schools, how we adjusted and everything.

"You mean to say you got detention for the first time in your life in your first day here?" He says in bewilderment.

"Yeah, but I blame Frost for the most part of that. He got on my nerves, hence, my outburst and calling out teacher a weasel."

"Wow Jack has gotten you in the pitch a lot huh."

"Yeah, but he helps me though surprisingly. He actually helps me more times than getting me into trouble," I say as I chomp onto my chocolate cake.

Tadashi puts both his elbows above the table and rests his chin at the back of both his hands. "Uh-huh, you seem to be getting along with Jack quite nicely huh."

"I guess," I say as I trail off and stare outside the café's window. "I mean amidst his narcissistic and incredibly annoying self, he can be sweet and gentle when he has to."

I see him smile at me as I look back at him from my daze. "You've changed Elsa, you know that right?"

I just chuckle at that. _I did change as much as I'd like to deny it, I did._

"You seem happier and it makes you prettier than you actually are," he says.

I fluster when he said that.

"You know the real reason why I wanted to talk to you right?"

"Yeah about that Tadashi, I—

"What if I tell you I still like you Elsa, would you allow me to like you still?"

"I-I, I don't really know…"

Before I could finish Tadashi suddenly bursts out into laughter taking me by surprise. _Wait did I say something funny?_

He kept at it for more than 5 minutes leaving me confused and perplexed.

_What the heck?_

"Sorry Els," he finally says something after laughing for so long. "The actual reason I wanted to see you is to check if I still had feelings for you."

_Okay now I am very much confused more than ever. He said what now?_

"I'm sorry Tadashi, I'm confused."

"I mean I originally planned on confessing to you again, but I had to make sure if I still had the same feelings for you and I guess…not anymore?"

"Is that a question?"

He just laughs more and more.

_What the hell? Am I getting dumped? I am so confused!_

"Okay, okay. I'll make it short. I don't like you any more as I had before Els, so you don't have to run away from me anymore," he smiles at me. "Beside I'm pretty sure confessing to you now is pure suicide, you already have someone special in your heart."

"W-what?" _Somebody please hand me a dictionary, Tadashi seems to be talking in a different language._

"Let's just set aside my old confession and just forget it, kay?" He says and hands out his hand to me, "so friends?"

I was still confused but I have to admit that took all my worries away knowing that. I immediately shook his hand saying, "of course, friends as always."

"As always…Ha-ha," he says scratching the back of his neck. "Any way, how about we hug it out ehy?" he stands up, opening both his arms gesturing for a hug.

I go on and give him a warm hug. _Now this isn't as awkward as earlier, feels like it's just back when we were in Arendelle High._

"That seems cozy, may we join?" Jack says from my back catching both me and Tadashi on the hop.

I inadvertently push Tadashi away as I saw Jack standing behind us with Hiro making me blush like a tomato.

"Sorry to break your moment there, but little Tadashi here…"

"The name's Hiro, Frosty."

"I stand corrected." He pats Hiro's back and continues, "Hiro here was looking for his brother and knowing his with Princess, I assumed you both would be here."

"Yeah? What's the matter Hiro?" Tadashi asks his brother.

"Uh Aunt May has been calling you. I have been calling you and you weren't answering your phone!" Hiro says, "we're supposed to be heading to Arendelle now remember? Dinner with Aunt May? If we don't go now, it'll be dark soon."

"Ah of course," Tadashi exclaims and looks at me, "so I guess we have to go now? I have my car parked around here somewhere so yeah?"

"W-we'll take you to the parking lot, right Frost?" I nudge Jack.

He just smirks and says, "whatever you say Princess."

Just then all four of us went out from the Café, Tadashi and Hiro walks in front of us arguing something about Tadashi forgetting about his brother and toothpaste? I don't even want to know what that's about.

* * *

At the parking lot, we went on to say our goodbyes.

"Sad, I didn't get to talk to Anna before leaving," Hiro says to me.

"Just call her, she'll be thrilled to hear from you," I say patting his head.

He ruffles his hair, "yeah will do that, anyway see yah Els." He immediately went in at the front passenger seat of Tadashi's car.

I look to my left and I see Tadashi whispering to Jack about something that made him snicker in amusement._ I wonder what these guys are talking about._

"Have a good one dude, hope to see you again." Tadashi says to Frost.

"Yeah you too bro," Jack says back.

_Bro? That sound so weird coming from Frost._

Tadashi walks towards me all innocent and smiley. "So I guess this is goodbye Els?"

"I guess it is."

"No hard feelings though right? About all that confessing then taking back the confession thing?"

_Damn, he really says it like his dumping me though._

"Yeah sure, none taken," I say with a cold dry laugh.

He opens his wide arms and asks, "last hug?"

I smile, "sure," and I hug him.

"Yeah this used to feel a lot warmer back in Arendelle High," he says.

After our hug, Tadashi proceeds to his car and waves us goodbye. "You take good care of Elsa now Jack," he says before he goes inside his car and starts the engine.

We wave at them as the car runs out from the parking lot.

"So tell me again why he asks you to take care of me?" I say to Frost as we start to walk back into campus.

He just shrugs and grins, "it's 'cuz I'm charming Princess."

I elbow his arm, "what were the two of you whispering about earlier?"

He grins again, "wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would actually."

"It's just guys talk Princess, nothing to be curious about."

"Why can't you tell me Frost?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"No, I just wanna know."

"You're curious."

"No, I'm— uuugh!"

_Well this is frustrating, seems I'm not getting anything out of Frost anytime soon._

We continued to walk in silence after that debate heading to Ice Castle. Jack says our friends are gathered there for an ice cream. And I'd kill for an ice cream right now.

"So your boyfriend was cool, for a nerd that is," he says, breaking the ice.

"He's not a nerd and he's not my boyfriend," I say.

"Funny how you retorted him being a boyfriend last," he snickers. "Anything happened between you two?"

I let out a huge sigh, looking down on the ground. "Apparently I just got dumped without even saying anything or without having certain feelings for the guy," I look up to face Jack, "I mean is that even possible?"

He laughs as he swoops up his disheveled hair, "so you didn't have feelings for robot boy?"

"No, I mean yeah but not the romantic kind. I don't think I ever had any of that yet as a matter of fact."

"You haven't?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" I say, "no, I don't and will not for I the time being. I have way too much on my plate right now."

"Well that sucks."

_What?_

"What?" I say the words right out from my head.

"What?" He asks back.

"Which part of that sucks?"

He just laughs without even answering my question. "Anyway, you still haven't forgotten that we're attending Tooth's wedding next weekend right? I already have our passes to go off campus."

_Way to change the topic Jack-sucks-Frost._

"Yeah, I haven't."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So it's been a while since my last update but I made it lol**

**Lucy: Thank you! **

**Anyhows, next chapter is Tooth's wedding and y'all are invited :D**

**See you guys in the next chapter Toodles~~**


	7. Chapter 7: I Do

"_Dress, check. Accessories, check. Shoes, check. Make up, check. Extra clothes, check. And last but not the least, Elsa Winters, Check."_ I say to myself as I double check on my things to bring.

"Hey Els, you done? Prince Charming's waiting for you downstairs, says you should hurry or you'll miss the bus or something like that." Merida says as she walks inside our room.

I hurriedly prop my backpack on my back, "yeah I'm heading out, thanks Mer."

"You sure it's okay to dump your dress inside that bag? Won't it get ruined?" Punzie asks.

"What I'm more worried about is how you're more concern with the dress and not my well being Punz."

"You know it still bothers me that Jack only gets to take you to Tooth's wedding and not including us," Merida mumbles. "I mean as far as I know we were friends with Jack first."

"Oh stop sulking Mer, clearly something happened between them without us knowing, and since when were you keen on attending weddings and parties? Don't you hate all those things?" Punzie giggles.

I kiss the still sleeping Anna before walking out the room. "I'm going now girls, please look after Anna, and if anything goes wrong text me— no call me! 'Kay?"

"Yes Els, Anna's safe with us don't worry!" Punzie says.

"Say hello to the traitor for us! Give Frost our thanks for not inviting us!" Merida calls to me as I walk to the elevator.

I just giggle at what she said, but it is sad how I couldn't tell them the real reason why it's only me Jack gets to bring to the wedding. _Oh how I wish Jack would just tell them about his "complicated relationship" with Tooth. I hate keeping things from friends._

As I got to the lobby Jack was there talking on the phone, "Oh she's here, yes we're going geez!" he says to the phone before hanging up.

And for a second I thought I felt my heart thump when I saw him but I just quickly brushed it off and I wave at him before he grabs my wrist and basically drags me outside to the bus stop.

"We gotta hurry Princess, my mom's been nagging me why we aren't at the bus yet."

"Yeah sorry for taking so long, I had to double check everything. Wouldn't wanna go there and forgetting my dress now right?"

He laughs at my dry joke. "It's not your fault Princess, I told you to meet me at 7 and it's still a quarter 'til then. It's just my mom you know?"

"She just doesn't want us to be late for the wedding Frost."

* * *

We got to the bus stop and surprise, surprise the bus to Burgess was already there.

I went to the seat at the very back by the left window. Jack follows suite and sits right next to me.

"How many hours did you say the travel time is?" I ask him.

"About 5 hours."

I pull out my phone and earplugs from my bag and say, "well I hope my phone will last the whole time, I gots to have my music!"

He laughs at me again. _Geez his been giving me these weird laughs today._

"Hey you okay?"

He looks at me puzzled by my question and laughs. _Again._ "Okay? What do you mean? I'm fine!"

"Well you've been unusually laughing too much and it's getting kinda weird Frost."

"I have?" he scratches the back of his neck and lets out a huge sigh, "I don't really know Princess I guess I'm nervous?" He laughs again, "Crazy right? Like why the hell would I be nervous, it's not like I'm the one that's getting married."

I could see his eyes looking distant as he gazes outside the window as he talks. _He must feel sad right now, with his first love marrying and all._

I offer him one of my earplugs, "wanna listen to some music? They say music helps in lightening moods."

He smiles at me as he takes it and I start my playlist. Coincidentally the bus started its engine as soon as I did.

An electro pop song starts to play through the earplugs.

"Hey this sounds great, what's this song?" Jack asks.

"It's uhm…" I clear my throat which I didn't know why but I did before I continued, "it's 'Like me Better' by Lauv."

"Oh it's the first time I've heard of this, it's really nice."

I stare at him as he closes his eyes, enjoying the music.

I could hear my heart thumping loudly as the chorus came in.

_Damn, I like me better when I'm with you__  
__I like me better when I'm with you__  
__I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause__  
__I like me better when__  
__I like me better when I'm with you…_

I could feel myself turning red as I clutch my rapidly beating heart. _Did I have too much coffee today or what?_

_Thu-Thump_

_Dammit shut up you! And stop staring at Frost you weirdo, you'll melt him Jeez!_ That's what I said but I didn't listen to myself, I never do sadly enough. I kept staring at Frost as every lyric of the song flowed through my ear drums.

_I don't know what it is but I got that feeling (got that feeling)…_

_Wait— do I? No I can't… Impossible! Nope not a chance… This is just the coffee…_

Jack was visibly drifting off to sleep. Which was good, wouldn't want him to see me looking perplexed debating on my feelings for him._ Wait feelings? Did I just admit it? No, that wasn't me. Nope not a chance! It's just the caffeine dammit!_

_Stay awhile, stay awhile__  
__Stay here with me__  
__Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh_

I gulp and finally look away from the sleeping Frost. I place both my hands to my beet red cheeks trying to calm myself down, which I did for a moment.

The bus hit a small bump in the road that made everyone in the bus bounce with it, Jack and myself included. Jack's head falls to my shoulder and that instantly made me shudder. _Hey that rhymed! Jeezuz Frost you even make me rhyme! What are you doing to me?!_

He nuzzles into my shoulder like he just belongs there, I just stiffen not knowing what to do next. At least that's what I thought. My hand seems to have a mind of its own as it slowly and shakingly reaches towards Jacks head.

_Hey hand stop it, I said sto—_

My hand reached Jack's snow white hair and it slowly strokes it.

_It's so soft. No wait, no! Bad hand! Bad!_

The song ended but my heart was still thumping uncontrollably. The next song played and whaddyaknow another Lauv song plays.

_Is my love too much?__  
__Is it just enough for you, for you?_

I don't hate these songs it's just not the songs I want to hear right now. I try to do slow breathing exercises to calm myself down. _Okay Els, inhale, exhale. Inhale—_

_But I feel 'em in my chest__  
__A tiny war within__  
__But when I pull you closer__  
__Girl, I can't explain…_

_Oh fuck it._

I scramble through my bag to get my phone and change the music. I click on my 'music to scream to' playlist and a Panic at the Disco! song starts playing.

My heart finally started to calm down.

_Yup that was just 'cuz of my stupid travel playlist that's making me overthink things. I don't…like Frost that way…right?_

I look down at Frost and gulp so hard I nearly choked on my own saliva. _God dammit!_

I ended up staring outside the window the whole 5 hours of our bus ride while Jack sleeps like a rock on my shoulders. He woke up when we were about a mile in from the bus stop that we were supposed to get off from.

"Welcome to Burgess!" He tells me as we got off the bus. From the bus stop we walked for a while passing by the town's small park. Jack talked about how he used to play a lot in that park and initiate snowball fights during winter. Apparently he still does that, with kids way younger than him.

After the park we passed by a lake, it looked so beautiful that I took a picture and sent it to Anna.

"You should see it during winter, it's where I used to practice skating," he tells me.

"Wow, that sounds so fun, I love skating," I say as I gaze to the lake.

"We should come visit here again during uhm winter," he says and he clears his throat.

I swiftly turn my head to face him and I see him nervously scratching the back of his head trying to look away from me. _Wait did he just…_

I felt my face turn red as I realized what he just said. _He just asked me to come visit here again…_

I open my mouth to try and say something but a loud screech cut me off.

"Jaaaaaackkkkk!"

Before I could even blink a small girl with auburn hair jumps to Jack's arms. _What the… Where did she come from?_

"Whoa slow it down snowflake you're gonna break my back jumping me like that," Jack says putting the little girl down. "You've gotten heavier too! You gotta lay off the chocolates young lady."

The little girl just laughs and hugs Jack. He hugs her back and for the love of all chocolates this is just the most adorable thing I have seen! I've never seen Frost this soft!

"I missed you Jack!" the little girl says.

"I missed you too snowflake," he says to her, gently patting her head.

I unconsciously let out a loud "awwwwwe" catching them both as well as myself off guard. _Way to break their moment Els!_

Jack jolts up realizing he had someone with him and he clears his throat. The little girl hid behind Jack, but I could visibly see her staring at me with her big doe eyes. _She looks just like Anna when she was still a kid._

"S-sorry Frost, I didn't mean to break your moment," I say looking down and nervously tug a loose strand of hair from my face to the back of my ear as I feel myself flustering.

"It's okay Princess, this is my little sister Pippa," he says trying to show little Pippa to me but she just continues to hide behind him. "I know what you're thinking and yes I have an Anna too."

I laugh at what he says, "you say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, little sisters can be a handful."

"Hey!" Pippa finally talks.

"Woop— sorry snowflake, I mean aren't little sisters just the most adorable thing!" pinches both of Pippa's cheeks.

She giggles and sneaks a glance at me and looks away as soon as I caught her. She whispers something to Jack still eyeing me.

"What? You want me to say that? No I can't?" Jack exclaims.

Pippa just nodded, showing poor Frost who's the boss.

Sighing in defeat, Jack stands up scratching his head and faces me. "You are beautiful…" he says.

I turn into a tomato when he said that, almost instantly might I add.

"Pippa wanted me to tell you that," he added.

I crunch down to meet Pippa's eyes and smile at her. "Thank you Pippa, you look beautiful too!" I say and I hold out my hand, "I'm Elsa, it's wonderful to meet you Pippa."

She smiles back at me and brushes past my hand and goes for my ear. She whispers to me, "Jack calls you Princess but I think you look more like a Queen."

I laugh at what she says and I whisper back to her, "Jack calls you snowflake and I think you are the most beautiful snowflake I have ever seen."

She giggles at what I said.

"So…should we go to the house now? Or should we just stay here giggling and miss the wedding entirely? I'm fine either way if you ask me," Jack grins.

"O-of course we should go," I say as I stand up.

Pippa tugs on my shirt as we were about to walk, "Elsa," she starts, "can I hold your hand while we walk?"

She stares at me with this cute puppy dog eyes like how can so say no to that? I laugh in disbelief, I look at Jack and he just shrugs. "Well how can I say no?" I say to her and held her right hand. She held Jack with her other hand and we started to walk.

When we got to Jack's house I got to meet his mother and she leads me to the guest room to get change. Pippa wanted to stay with me but her mother dragged her out since she needed to get change too as well as Jack. I pondered for a while looking around the room before I remembered the dress in my bag. I quickly took it out and spread it across the bed. Thankfully it didn't get too disheveled and still looks presentable.

There was a bathroom inside the room so I proceeded to wash my face before putting on my dress. I look to the room's vanity mirror after I put on my dress. _Isn't this too much?_ I looked at my emerald green dress with a crystal like patterned sweetheart bodice hugging my body and a light green translucent short sleeves. It's long but it has a slit right by my knee which is visible when I walk. _I might sit still the whole wedding, too embarrassed to walk around like this!_ _And did I mention cape!?_ I flap around the long transparent emerald green cape attached to the back of my bodice. Pink flowers accented every part of my dress from the bodice to the cape. _God I look like a walking garden!_

I didn't really bring a lot of dresses coming to boarding school thinking I wouldn't need it. Hence, I only brought this and a white dress which isn't really appropriate for a wedding right? I mean I could get mistaken as the bride or something!

I wore a similar dress like this once during Anna's birthday, although it was blue and had longer sleeves than this, but still had the same design; the cape, the slit and body hugging bodice minus the flowers though. So anyway, I kept hugging myself the whole time during her birthday feeling all too conscious of myself. I guess I could already see it happening again today.

I went on to put make up; a touch of light pink eye shadow and a pink lipstick that should do it. I tied my hair to my usual loose French braid swept over my left shoulder. _Well I guess this is it?_

A light knock on the door startles me but I quickly move over to open it revealing a smiling Pippa now wearing a pretty pink tutu dress with a tiara over her hair. I see her eyes widen as I open the door, her mouth perfectly forming an O shape. "Hey Pippa you look—

"Queen Elsa!" she shouted.

"Hey keep it down there Pip," a now more polished Jack Frost pops up in front of the room wearing a grey vest over a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves folded until his elbow and a black and white checkered tie. His hair is still messy as how he usually wears it. "Why were you shout—

He stops as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask. "Is it too much? Oh my God it's too much!"

He didn't talk, he just shook his head, opening and closing his mouth.

"You look so beautiful Elsa that's what he's trying to say!" Pippa butts in.

Jack quickly covers Pippa's mouth laughing nervously, "that's not what I wanted to say, not that you don't look beautiful or anything. I mean you look amazing!"

I fidget for a moment. "T-thanks Frost." _Geez Elsa stop fidgeting! Elsa Winters does not fidget!_

Pippa breaks free from her brother and shouts, "your hand smells like fish Jack!" before running away.

"It does not!" He calls back at her.

She replies by sticking her tongue out to her brother.

_So cute!_

He adjusts his tie and clears his throat. "So anyway, what I wanted to say was, it's not too much Princess, it's perfect. You're perfect." He says giving me a sheepish grin along with it.

I felt my heart thump again. _Oh no, it's back!_ "Uh-you don't look too shabby yourself Frost," I say as I try to calm myself internally. "You sure can clean up good huh, although are you sure you wanna go with the messy hair with that tie?"

He laughs as he brings up his hand holding a hair gel container, "I was about to tame it when I heard Pippa scream so I quickly came here to check it out and I ended up checking you out, oh wait that sounded way better in my head."

"Well I hope it was worth to check out," I laugh at his supposed joke. "Here," I grab the hair gel from his hand, "let me help you."

"Worth every second," I heard him say or something similar to that, I couldn't really hear him properly since he said it in an almost whisper.

I let Jack sit by the edge of the bed so now I tower over him. I get a bit of hair gel on my hand and brush it on Jack's hair, sweeping it up revealing his forehead. _Wow this is the first time I'm seeing his forehead in full view and I gotta admit he rocks this look too! Wait, what the hell am I saying. Stop it mind Elsa!_

I continue to brush up his hair and oddly enough Jack just sat there quietly, staring at me which makes me all the more flustered. "S-so, you still feeling nervous Frost?" I ask trying to break the ice.

Unexpectedly he grabs my hair gel filled hands, his eyes still focused on me. "No, since you're here with me," he says.

I quickly jerk my hand away from his, wiping it with a hand towel I had lying on the bed. I laugh nervously trying to make sense of what just happened and then it came to me. "Wow Frost that sounds like a cheezy-ass line from a horrible romance movie." I joke at him yet it seems he wasn't having it.

When I turned back to face him, he still looked unfazed. "I'm serious Elsa." He says grabbing the hand towel from me, wiping his hands with it.

"No you're not." I debate.

"Yes I am."

"No. You're not!"

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes." I can see a smirk curling up from his lips.

"See!" I ecstatically say pointing at him.

He raises both his hands up in defeat, "okay okay I give, I was just kidding."

_Hah I knew it, he's clearly bothered by something he never flirts with me like that!_

I pull him up from the bed and urge him to walk, "come on Frost, something's on your mind. That's why I'm here right? Stop all the bullshitting and just talk."

He lets out a huge breath and paces around the room. "I just don't know what I'd do when I see Tooth walking out the aisle later; I'm worried I might ruin the wedding Princess."

_God I kept on raving about my own feelings the whole morning and never considered how Jack must been feeling today. Okay Elsa, now it's your turn to stop all the bullshit and be the good friend that you're supposed to be!_

I grab his arm to stop him from walking around the room for the nth time. "Hey, you have me here with you remember?" I say giving him a warm smile to hopefully ease his tension. "If you ever feel like you can't handle it anymore," I lace my fingers around his and continue, "just grab hold of me, I'll keep you grounded Frost."

"Thank you, Princess."

"You're welcome."

We stood there for more than a minute more, hands together, eyes looking through each other and it just felt…right?

The wedding ended in a blink of an eye. Expectedly, Tooth looked ethereal with her wedding dress walking down the aisle. Waiting for her at the end of the aisle was her groom, he was this tall man with a blue grey hair swept up and he has this Australian accent when he talks. "She seems happy," I heard Jack say in the middle of the wedding. He was clutching my hand as soon as the wedding started until the end and fortunately he did nothing stupid.

After the wedding we proceeded into this beautiful garden near the church for the reception. Everyone was dancing and drinking and eating and everything seemed normal. That is, after dinner that I realized Jack had disappeared leaving me in the table with Pippa and her friends.

"Hey Pippa have you seen your brother?" I ask.

"He went to talk to Tooth a while ago, haven't seen him after that."

"H-he talk to Tooth?" I quickly stood up scanning the crowed for the snow haired boy.

_God how difficult is it to find a white hair guy?_

I started to walk around to look for him some more. In my search, I've seen several teachers from our school present in the wedding including the seemingly drunk Weaseltown dancing like a freaking duck! Oh I pity whoever he's dancing with.

I found Tooth with her now husband by the buffet table and I approach them in the hopes of knowing wherever Frost may have gone.

"Hey Tooth," I say gaining the attention of the newlyweds.

"Oh Elsa! Wow you look wonderful!" she says to me.

"I don't look half as amazing as you Tooth, you look sublime, also congrats to both of you on your marriage!"

"Thank you Elsa," she says patting my shoulder. "Oh and this is Aster Bunnymund, my husband, Aster this is Elsa, Jack's lady friend."

_Lady friend?_

"Pleasure to meet you mate," he says shaking my hand.

"The pleasures all mine, congrats again."

"Thank you!" Both of them say.

"Anyway Tooth, Pippa told me you were talking with Frost a while ago?" I ask.

"Yes we were, he seemed surprisingly calm though, maybe it's 'cuz you're here with him." She winks at me.

I brush of her last comment focusing solely on her first words, "Calm? W-uhm, did you happen to see where he went after?"

"No, but I remember he mentioned he would go walk around, not sure exactly where."

"Oh I see, thanks Tooth. Congrats again!" I say as I was about to leave but Tooth pulled me back to whisper something to me.

I walked around aimlessly by the edge of the garden heading to this small pond where there are lesser people. I completely gave up on looking for Jack as my mind got preoccupied with what Tooth had told me.

"_I'm happy to see someone finally looking at Jack with so much care Elsa, thank you for liking him."_ Is what she whispered to me.

_Gosh am I going to go back to this thought debate of liking him that way or not again? I mean I don't like him that way right? The care that she talked about was just as a friend right? Oh someone please tell me I'm right and Tooth is wrong._

As I walked closer to the pond I see a familiar white haired boy sitting next to the tree by the pond.

_Well if you're looking for him he doesn't show up, and if you're not, he pops out like mushroom. Seriously Frost?_

I try to walk away before he sees me. I'm not actually in the right mindset to talk to him right now.

"Princess!" I hear him call out. Well he saw me, so much for walking away.

I turn back and see him waving his hand, gesturing me to come over and I reluctantly do so.

When I got to where he was, I notice an almost empty bottle of wine by his side. He pats the grass next to him telling me to sit.

"Hey Frost, did you drink all that?" I ask as I strugglingly sat down beside him.

He laughs as he says, "Yup!" clicking his lips on the last letter of that.

_Oh God!_ "Frost you're drunk! Are you even allowed to drink?"

He laughs again, "you're funny you know that Princess? Of course I am I'm 18 for fucks sake so this guy is gonna drink his ass out tonight!" he says abruptly standing up almost losing his balance. "Ooop, almost fell there, but I didn't!"

_Oh my god he's completely drunk!_

Struggling to stand up I still managed to, _Gosh shouldn't have sat down if I knew I'd stand back up again._

Jack grabs my shoulder, taking me by surprise. "You know what's funnier Princess," he starts, his words slurring in his drunkenness, "I have been agitated the whole day thinking I'd ruin this wedding somehow but I ended up not doing anything ha-ha…"

"Which is good right?" I added.

"Yes it is! See you get it!" He looks at me with his eyes piercing through mine, "did I tell you how beautiful you look today Princess?"

My heart started to pound so loudly, "F-Frost, you're drunk, you don't know what you're talking about…"

"I peeerfectly know what I'm talking about Princess." He says grinning widely still staring at me. "Your dress is hella sexy, and you're hella beautiful," he tugs a stray hair away from my face.

"F-Frost, you're drunk." I nervously say.

_Crap I can't even say anything else, what the hell Frost?_

"So beautiful…" he pushes his face closer to mine.

_Crap crap crap! He must be hallucinating right? He must think I'm Tooth right now, that's it! But still this is way too close for me!_

He leans closer…and closer…and—

"Blaarrrghhhhhhhhh!"

Fuck, Jack Frost just threw up on me.

* * *

After Jack basically vomited his dinner on my dress, we brought him back to their house with the help of his mother and an extremely angry Pippa. She was angry at her brother for and I quote "ruining Queen Elsa's dress!" I told her not to worry about it but she still kept on nagging at her passed out brother. Their mother and I just laughed at the situation. I mean it is pretty funny. For a second I thought Jack was about to you know kiss me…

_What the fuck? Why do I feel disappointed?_

Jack's mother offered to wash my dress which I said not to mind it but she insisted so after I changed out of my dress I gave it to her. She told me to go rest at the guest bedroom saying I should get some shut eye as we were heading back to the Academy early tomorrow. Pippa whined about wanting to sleep with me, her mother disagreed at first but gave in in the end when I said it was fine.

It was past 3 am but I was still wide awake. My mind kept on raving about everything that happened today. Well leave it to Elsa Winters to overthink everything, great just great. I look at Pippa sleeping soundly by my side, oh how I wish I could go back to being a kid and not worry about anything and just sleep.

I got up and went down to the kitchen to get some water to hopefully drown myself to sleep.

When I got down the light in the kitchen was open and there he was, a now slightly sober looking Jack was there eating something by the kitchen counter.

_Okay, not who I wish to encounter this early in the morning, it's already morning right? Best to go back up to the bedroom, _is what I thought, but my feet says otherwise and walked towards the kitchen.

_Oh fiddlesticks!_

"W-why don't you look rather sober, how are you feeling Frost?" I managed to say as I walked in the kitchen.

He groans and covers his ears, "please don't scream Princess it's hurting my ears."

_Okay._

"I wasn't screaming Frost," I say with an almost whisper tone.

"Sorry Princess, it's just the hangover or something everything just seems so loud."

"It's alright," I kept my almost whisper voice.

"Remind me to never drink a whole bottle of wine in one sitting, not a good plan apparently," he says rubbing the pint of ice cream he was eating on his head.

I got a glass from the cupboard and poured water on it and gave it to Jack and got another one for myself, "you should hydrate Frost you threw up quite a load last night."

"Thanks," he says taking the glass and drinking the water in one gulp. "And please tell me I didn't throw up in front of you, I can't seem to remember everything after I drank the wine."

_He can't remember? Which means…_

"Well not in front on me," I say.

"Ah good good."

"Technically you threw up on my dress."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah," I say and drank my water.

"Oh fuck, sorry Princess I wasn't aware of what I was doing during that time."

"And apparently you weren't aware of what you were saying as well," I say with an almost inaudible voice.

"What was that?"

"I said fine, it's fine Frost, you were under the influence of alcohol everything you did was unaccounted for," I say looking down.

I'm pretty sure he noticed my change of mood. "Did I say something to you Princess?"

"N-no, nothing in particular really, I mean why did you decide to drink anyway Frost? And here I was thinking you were past doing anything stupid."

"Yeah I thought that too," he goes back to eating his ice cream. "You want ice cream?" he offers me.

I just look at him, waiting for him to answer my question.

"Okay, well more for me then."

"Frost."

"Okay okay," he sighs. "I talked with Tooth after the wedding…"

_I know that._

"I told her I was happy for her, and I truly was."

That took me by surprise. "Y-you were?"

He scoffs, "yeah." He takes another spoonful of ice cream before continuing, "before coming here I kept on thinking how devastated I'd be when I'd she her exchange vows with someone else but when it came to that point…I don't know why but I felt happy."

He turns to look at me, "when I talked to Tooth I realized why, she was someone special to me for so many years and seeing her at her happiest made me happy too and she deserves to be happy!"

"You deserve to be happy too Frost," I say.

"Yeah and I am, right now." He laughs.

I gulp. His words weren't empty, it felt real and my heart oh my heart… _Dammit!_

"Anyway, I drank that wine thinking it would wash away my patheticness but I just ended up annoying you. Sorry."

I drank my water again thinking what to say next, I couldn't look at him and my heart was beating like crazy. "You aren't pathetic," I finally say something, "and you did not annoy me but you did annoy Pippa." I joke. _Hah thank you my average level sense of humor!_

He laughs, "yeah? Did I throw up at her too?"

"No you threw up at her Queen's dress so she's upset," I giggle.

He laughs again, "God she really worships you."

"Mm-hmm," I nod. "She even told me to stay with her and be her sister, she said she'd replace you with me," I whisper to him.

"What? After everything I've done for her?" He fakes hurt.

I laugh, "but I told her I already have my bags full with one overly hyped sister, two would be too much for me." I turn to him laughing, "you'll have to do for her for now."

"For now? What does that mean?"

"It means your position as Pippa's big brother is still shaky."

We both laugh and laugh. It wasn't 'til we stopped laughing when I realized how close we were right now. It was just like back at the pond.

_Fuck._

"Thank you Elsa, for everything." He smiles and his eyes not leaving mine. "But you will not have Pippa, she's mine," he jokes, relieving the tension that was building up between us.

He goes to put back the remaining ice cream in the freezer and wash the spoon and glass he used.

I just remain at where I stood, frozen.

"I'll head back to bed now Princess," he says breaking my daze. "You get back to sleep to, were heading back to the Academy at 7."

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. As I watch him disappearing into the dark stairway my heart was still beating loudly, louder than it ever had. And I'm pretty sure my face is beet red right now too.

_Holy mother of chocolates! I like Jack Frost!_

I gasp at my realization. Well it wasn't quite a realization, it's more like my internal debate has finally come into conclusion.

_I like him. Not just as a friend, but as someone special._

_I like him._

_For a while now I have had these feelings for him, I was just too stubborn to admit it but I do, I like him._

_I like Jack Frost._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Updating right now becauseee V-day~~~ :D**

**Fun fact: the 2nd Lauv song that played while they were in the bus was 'Feelings' by Lauv**

**Idk, Lauv's songs just perfectly fit Elsa's inner turmoil lol aand I have been listening to way too much of his songs lately too. I recommend listening to his songs to everyone reading thiiis, they're really good y'all!**

**Anywaaay, that's it for now. 'Til the next chapter, toodles~~~**


End file.
